A love of Horses
by horselover22
Summary: Sequel to The Middle Bennett. Clint and Ethan Morgan came from America to England to work on Jacob Rawlins estate. Clint just wanted to train the horses and go back to America but then he meets the boss's daughter Hannah Rawlins. Will it lead to love? Old and new characters.
1. Chapter 1

It feels good to be back and writing a brand new story. This story continues after The Middle Bennett. It can stand alone or it might be good for you to read the first story. It is set sixteen years later and it follows the Mary and Jacob's children as they mature into adults. There will also be other cousins and a few new additions of my own. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Eighteen years later

"Clint, are you sure Mr. Rawlins wants two horse trainers from America? There must be some men closer to his home." Ethan Morgan asked his older brother as they sat around the table in the inn.

"I talked to him myself, little brother. He said we had the jobs and he was pleased with the way the horses responded to my commands." Clint said.

"Are we going to head out to his estate after lunch? I would like to start training the horses right away."

"Yes, it will only take us a minute to saddle the horses and then it's only about ten miles to his estate."

Clint finished his lunch and pushed away from the table. By many he was considered a tall man at a little over six feet. He had broad shoulders and a lean waist. His hair was thick black that curled above his eyes, which were a sky blue. He picked his hat up off the table and pulled it low over his eyes.

"Are you finished Ethan?" he asked in a low voice.

Ethan nodded and pushed away from the table, picked up his hat, and followed his older brother out to the stables. Compared to Clint, Ethan was a few inches shorter and leaner. He had the same thick black hair, but his eyes were a light green.

They quickly made their way to the stable and saddled a red roan gelding and a chestnut gelding. Clint led the red roan out and stepped into the saddle, while Ethan led out the chestnut.

"We better get started, so we can reach the estate before dark."

Clint kicked Duke into a canter while Prince followed close behind. They followed the main road for a few miles before it branched off. Clint turned Duke down the left fork in the road and kicked him into a trot. The trees surrounding the woods were just getting new leaves. He looked up at the sky and found only a few clouds lingering. The sun was high in the sky telling them it was noon.

They traveled for an hour before they top a rise and could see the Rawlins estate. The house hadn't changed over the years. To the left of the house were three different buildings. One of them housed the mares and foals before and after birth. The other two housed the geldings and stallions, while one of them housed the grain.

There were also corrals clustered away from the house and the buildings. Clint and Ethan could see about twenty head of horses grazing in a grove of trees. They could also see men working with different breeds of horses.

They drew their attention away from the estate and continued down the hill. They quickly made their way to the front of the house and knocked. The butler opened the door and asked them to wait in the drawing room while he went to inform Mr. Rawlins.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Jacob and his wife Mary walked into the drawing room to greet their guests. "It's good to see you again, Clint." Jacob said and held out is hand.

Clint shook his hand and gestured to his brother. "This is my younger brother Ethan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rawlins." Ethan said with a smile.

"Please call me Jacob. After all we will be working on the horses together. It would be easier using our Christian names." Jacob said. "This is my wife Mary."

Clint and Ethan tipped their hats. "Pleasure Ma'am."

"It's nice to finally meet the two horse trainers from America that I've heard so much about these last few weeks." Mary said with a smile. "I will let you go explore the stables." She said and left the room, grabbed her bonnet, and headed to the stables for a nice long ride on Caesar.

"I'll lead the way to the stables." Jacob said and opened the door to let the two Americans pass. They quickly made their way to the stables and Jacob opened the door to let the sunlight into the barn.

Clint walked in and was immediately hit with the aroma that he missed so much; the smells of horses, hay, and leather. He walked to the nearest stall and looked into the stall. A beautiful black gelding was staring intently at him. He had his eyes pined back and was against the back wall as far as he could go.

"I see you have met, Dakota. He is a spirited gelding and his sire is my wife's stallion. I haven't been able to find anyone that he clicks with. I was hoping that one of you two might be able to train him." Jacob said.

"Is your wife's stallion here? I didn't picture her riding a big stallion." Ethan said with a chuckle.

Jacob looked down the line of stables and didn't see Caesar with his head out the door. "No, he is not here at the moment. My wife is most likely out on a ride."

Clint looked at the gelding named Dakota and quietly spoke to him. He saw the horses ears prick up in interest. "When can we start training the geldings? I would like to start with Dakota."

"It's already late in the day, so why don't you two start tomorrow. Ethan you can pick out any horse in the stable to work with." Jacob said and turned to leave. "One more thing, you can stable your horses in the two empty stalls at the end of the barn and you will be dining with me and my family and the rest of the men. They will all want to meet you."

Ethan walked to the other end and looked at all the possible geldings to choose from. He finally settled on a dark bay with a black mane and tail.

Clint moved away from the black gelding and walked among the other horses. He counted a total of ten geldings and there was still room in the barn for four more. He walked outside and over to his own horse. He grabbed the reins and spoke quietly. "Well Duke, it looks like we will be staying for a while."

Duke nickered and put his head on Clint's shoulder. He was about to head to the barn to stable Duke when he saw a horse and rider come galloping down the hill. The horse was a beautiful paint and it wasn't until the rider came closer that Clint saw it was a young woman. _I wonder who she is._

Please tell me what you think. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 2

Clint finished stabling Duke, grabbed his bedroll and saddlebags and headed towards the house for supper. Ethan had gone on ahead and Clint said he would catch up later. He stepped through the door and was met by Mrs. Rawlins.

"Clint, you can put your things by the door and remember to take them with you when you head down to the bunkhouse." Mary said to the young man.

"If I may ask Ma'am, how many men do you have working with the horses?" Clint asked.

"There are six with you and your brother. There should be enough room for you in the bunkhouse." Mary said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rawlins." Clint said and set his gear by the door. He then followed Mary into the dining room and sat down next to his brother, when he noticed the young woman that was riding the paint earlier, sitting by Mary. _She must be Jacob's daughter._

She had hair as dark as the midnight sky and eyes as blue as the clearest lake. Her skin was tanned from being out in the sun, just like her mothers. Clint watched as her eyes lit up with amusement when her mother said something. He heard her say something back and watched as their hostess laughed. Clint was staring at them so intently that he jumped when his brother jabbed an elbow into his side.

"What was that for, Ethan?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You were staring at her. Ma taught you better than that." Ethan told his brother.

Clint turned away from his brother who he must admit was right. Their mother had told them not to stare at people. Clint looked at the other people sitting around the table. He saw a boy who had to be around seventeen years old. He looked just like his father with the same brown hair and green eyes. Clint also saw another young girl who had to be fourteen or a year younger. She had light brown hair and blue eyes.

He moved his eyes away from the family and tried to wait patiently for Jacob to come in so they could start eating. The sooner they finished the quicker Clint could go back out to the stables and spend a few more hours with the horses. He was a man that had to be out of doors. He didn't like to sit inside for too long unless he had to.

Thankfully he only had to wait a few minutes before Jacob came walking into the dining room and sat down next to his wife. "Before we start eating, I would like to introduce our two new horse trainers. This is Clint Morgan and his brother Ethan." Jacob said and gestured to the two men on the opposite side of the table.

"Clint, Ethan, you have already met my wife, Mary, but not my children. This is Hannah, Henry, and Keera." Jacob said with pride.

Clint nodded to each of them, but his eyes rested on the black haired young woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rawlins." He said and saw Hannah lift her head and lock her blue eyes with his. She smiled and then said, "Where are you and your brother from, Mr. Morgan? I have never heard of any Morgan's around here."

"Hannah, you shouldn't ask a question like that." Mary told her daughter.

Clint chuckled, "it's alright Mrs. Rawlins. It is a very logical question. My brother and I are from America." He saw the young boy Henry's head lift in interest.

"America?" he said wistfully. "What is it like, Mr. Morgan?"

Clint thought for a minute. "It's a lot like here actually, but the houses are not this grand. We grew up in a log cabin that had an upstairs and a main floor, but it was enough to satisfy our Ma. Our Pa raised cattle and horses that he trained himself. When we got old enough we helped out whenever we could.

You could ride for hours and not see another human being. The grass is green and plentiful and there are dense groves of trees everywhere. The water is clear and blue, with plenty of fish to catch. You can see mountains in the distance that would take you days to reach. You can stand on top of a hill and see for miles." Clint finished and looked at the faces around the table. He smiled when he saw their faces filled with awe and wonder. It took peoples breath away when they first heard of it.

"It sounds magical, Mr. Morgan." He heard Keera say.

"It is Miss Rawlins." Ethan told the younger girl.

Jacob rang for the meal to be brought out and conversation came to a halt until everyone was finished eating. After they finished Jacob pushed back his chair. "Clint and Ethan, would you like to join us in the parlor?"

Clint stood but shook his head. "No thank you, sir, I'm not one to sit ideal, if I don't have to. I will be out in the stable with the horses. There are still a few hours before the sunsets."

Clint made his way to the front door and noticed that Ethan decided to stay behind. _He needs a family influence, he hasn't had one since Ma and Pa died when he was fourteen. Jacob and his wife will be good for Ethan._ Clint grabbed his hat and gear and stepped out the door. He looked up at the night sky where there were millions of stars twinkling down at him. He smiled and made his way to the dark shape of the stables.

He walked into the barn and some of the horses stuck their heads out to look at him. He quietly went to Dukes stall and rubbed the gelding on the nose. "How are you doing, boy?" Clint asked.

"You know horses can't talk back, right?" Clint heard a soft voice say behind him. He spun on his heel and came face to face with the bright eyed girl from dinner.

"When you have been alone with your horse on the trail for a long time, you need someone to talk to and they are the only ones there for miles, Miss Rawlins. May I ask what you are doing out here alone?"

"I spend most my nights with the horses after supper. I stay out here with them until it is too dark to see." Hannah said and moved closer to where he stood. She stood in front of the red roan and patted his nose. "I grew up in the stables."

"Does your father know that you are out here with me?"

Hannah looked at him with amusement. "he knows you are out here and he trusts you. You would never do anything to ruin my honor, would you?"

Clint looked at the young woman next to him and a faint smile came to his lips. Her black hair fell in waves down her back. When her eyes turned to look at him, he saw the amusement and challenge in her blue eyes. He took his hat off and bowed, "I would never do anything to hurt a young woman."

Hannah smiled and studied this man from America. He was at least a foot taller than her and had broad shoulders. His hands were large and were roughened by the years of ranch work. His hair was dark black and curled just above his eyes. His eyes were an odd shade of blue; Hannah thought they looked like a sky blue. He was very handsome, but he was also her father's employee.

"My father told me that you would be training Dakota. You must know that he is a very spirited horse, who no one has been able to ride him. The last two men who tried to ride him, walked away with broken arms." Hannah said trying to get him to back out of trying to ride him.

"Miss Rawlins, I have trained many spirited horses and they have turned into wonderful trail horses. I'm sure I can do the same with Dakota."

"Do you use a whip to train them or do you just try and break their spirits; so they will do exactly what you want them to do." She said with a hint of anger in her eyes. She hated men who broke a horse's spirit. They weren't happy or playful, when their spirits were broken.

Clint turned to look at her and said in a cold voice. "I don't know how men in England train horses, but where I'm from we do not break horse's spirits. It's unethical, Miss Rawlins." He moved away from her and walked to Dakota's stall. He spoke quietly to the black horse, which looked intently at him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan if I jumped to conclusions. I love the horses so much that I want to make sure they are getting trained right." Hannah said.

"You're forgiven, Miss Rawlins." He patted the gelding's nose one more time and picked up his gear off the stable floor. "I wish you a good evening, Miss Rawlins." He tipped his hat and walked out into the night.

Hannah whispered a goodbye and looked at the place he had stood. _He is a peculiar man._ She thought and walked to the house.

Remember to review. It would really make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

"Come on boy." Clint said as he tried to coax the black stallion out of his stall. He had managed to get a halter on him with no problems but trying to get him to follow Clint outside was taking a little more effort.

The horse pricked his ears forward and took a step towards the voice. "That's a good boy. Just a few more steps." Clint said and smiled when the horse continued to walk towards him without a hint of hesitation.

Clint clipped the leader rope on to the halter and opened the stall door, Dakota following close behind. He led the horse to the corral Jacob had told him he could use while he worked with the black horse. He carefully opened the corral gate less it spook the horse and walked through. Clint closed the gate behind him and led Dakota to the middle of the pen.

He let the horse walk to the end of the rope and started walking Dakota in a circle around him. He spent the next ten minutes going from a walk to a trot and then he pulled the horse to a stop. Clint grabbed the saddle blanket from the rail and let Dakota smell it. He wanted the horse to know that there was nothing scary about the blanket.

Dakota pinned his ears back when he saw the blanket, but he didn't pull back. "Easy boy." Clint reassured the horse. He ran the blanket down the horses back and gentle settled it on him. Dakota turned his head and looked curiously at the thing on his back.

"That's a good boy." Clint said and walked the horse around the corral. He came to a stop in front of the gate and took the blanket off. He put it back on the rail and led the horse back to the barn.

"Is that all you are going to do today, Mr. Morgan?" a sweet voice, laced with curiosity said behind him.

Clint turned around and saw Hannah in the doorway of the barn. He tipped his hat and replied, "yes, ma'am. I want the horse to become familiar with what I am doing. I don't want him to get spooked." He turned back around and closed the stall door.

Hannah walked further into the barn straight for her geldings stall. The paint stuck his head out of the stall door and rubbed his nose on the sleeve of her dress. "Dusty, would you like to go for a ride?" the horse nickered and Hannah chuckled.

She moved to open the door, when Clint put his hand out and stopped her. "I will saddle him up for you, Miss Rawlins." He said and walked into the stall with the horse and proceeded to tack him up.

Hannah stepped back and looked at Mr. Morgan curiously. She was perfectly capable of saddling her own horse, but this man wanted to do it himself. She waited as he finished and led Dusty out for her. "Thank you, Mr. Morgan." She said.

"You're welcome, Miss Rawlins." Clint said and handed her the reins. She reached for them and their hands briefly touched. She pulled away and led her horse out of the barn. Once she was safely away, she stepped into the saddle and took off down the lane. If she would have looked back, she would have seen a pair of blue eyes intently watching her every move.

000000000

"Mary, have you seen Henry and Keera?" Jacob asked his wife as he walked into the library.

Mary looked up from her book that was nestled in her lap. She smiled, "I believe they said that Ethan Morgan was going to tell them more about America and the ranch they grew up on."

Jacob ran a hand through his black hair and sat down next to Mary. "I received a letter from Liam Randall today. He and his sister will be passing through and I invited them to stay with us for a few days."

"I remember Hannah saying she had met them when she was staying in London with Jane and Charles. Mr. Randall's sister and Jane's daughter, Madison became best friends I believe. How long will they be staying?"

"He said they could only stay three days, before Randall has to be back in London. Do you know where Hannah is?"

"She went out to the barn to check on Dakota and Dusty. She has been spending more time than usual out there, since Clint and Ethan Morgan started working for us." Mary said with a small frown on her lips. She knew that her daughter was interested in the men from America but she hoped that she didn't develop any feelings for a certain gentleman. She would only get her heart broken in a few months' time when they left again for their homeland.

Jacob noticed his wife's frown and gently kissed her lips. "I'm sure nothing will come of it. Hannah knows better than to get herself attached to a young man that works here. Maybe this Mr. Randall will be a possible suitor."

Mary sighed. "Jacob, Hannah cares more about the horses than she does about finding a husband. I know she is still young, but sometimes I worry, that she will never find anyone."

"My dear, if I remember correctly, you cared more about reading and your horse than you did about me at one time." He said with a chuckle at the memory. It took him a long time to finally win her love.

Mary curled up into her husband's side. "That is all in the past. I hope all of our children will find a love like ours."

Jacob gently kissed her forehead. "They will."

000000000

Clint walked out of the barn leading Duke. He wanted to go for a long ride, before they were called to supper and clear his thoughts. They had been invaded by a pair of blue eyes and a sweet laugh. He knew he couldn't let his attraction towards her grow into anything more than that.

He would be leaving in a few months' time and it would only hurt more. He stepped into the saddle and kicked Duke into a gallop heading for a little meadow he had found a few days ago. It only took him a few minutes to get there, when he reached the hill that over looked the meadow.

He pulled Duke to a stop and the scene below him took his breath away. The meadow was lush and green, with trees surrounding the edges. Over to the south was a clear blue lake that Jacob said was bountiful with fish. He looked to the middle of the meadow and noticed the paint horse, he would know anywhere.

Next to the paint, lying on a blanket was the girl that haunted his thoughts. She was occupied with her book and didn't notice him watching her. Clint sat there for a few more minutes, not giving away his position, then he turned Duke around and they raced back down the hill. _I'm in for trouble. _He thought on his way back to the barn.

00000000

On the way to the Rawlins estate

"Liam, why do we have to stop at the Rawlins's estate? It is in the middle of the country, with no town for miles." Jenny Randall said with a disgusted look on her face. She loathed the country.

Liam Randall turned away from the window to face his sister. She needed to get out of the city and enjoy some fresh air. She was becoming more and more like their older sister, who didn't travel out of London for anything.

"You need to see how other people live. Not everyone lives like we do and you are becoming far too dependent on the shops and pin money I give you." He said.

She looked at her brother in disbelief. "I enjoy shopping and getting the latest fashions. I don't see why that has to change."

Her brother sighed. "You are almost nineteen, Jenny and I would like to see you happily married soon, but you need to learn that your husband will not let you buy everything you want."

Jenny didn't look at her brother and sighed. "All right, but I won't enjoy it."

Liam smiled not telling her the other reason he wanted to stop at the Rawlins estate.

Remember to REVIEW! Have a good week. I should have the next chapter up Thanksgiving break.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I had planned on uploading this over Thanksgiving, but something came up and I wasn't able to upload it. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4

Jacob watched as Liam Randall's carriage pulled up to the front of the house and the footman helped him and his sister down. He made his way out of the parlor and headed to the front door to greet his guests. He wasn't one to sit around and wait until the footman announced them.

Jacob stepped out onto the front steps and shielded his eyes from the bright July sun. He looked off into the distance and could see Clint working with Dakota in the corral, while Ethan was busy training the dark chestnut named Sargent. He looked away when he felt a hand on his arm. "Are you ready to greet our guests, sweetheart?"

Mary nodded, "yes I am dearest. The children said they would be here in a minute." She said as she looked into her husbands face and smiled.

Jacob led Mary down the steps and waited for their guests. "It's good to see you again Liam and Miss Randall. I trust your journey wasn't too tiring?" Jacob said and shook Mr. Randall's hand.

"Not at all, Mr. Rawlins." Jenny Randall said with smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She looked at Mary. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rawlins. I have heard a lot about you from Madison Bingley."

Mary smiled at the young lady in front of her. She didn't look like she would be the type of girl that Madison would associate much less become best friends with. "It's nice to meet you too. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"That would be lovely. I would like to freshen up before dinner." Jenny said and followed Mary into the house. As they were nearing the stairs, they met Hannah and Keera. "Miss Rawlins, it's good to see you again."

Hannah looked at jenny Rawlins and plastered a fake smile on her face. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Randall. I hope you find your stay with us satisfactory." She said and headed out the door, ignoring the questioning look her mother gave her. She didn't much care for the snobby Jenny Randall and her older brother.

She met her father and said gentleman on the pathway by the stables. "Good afternoon, Papa. Were you planning on going for a ride?"

"I'm afraid not, Hannah. I was just showing Liam the stables. He is thinking of buying one or two of the geldings." Jacob said as they started walking down the aisles of stalls.

Hannah followed closely behind hoping that Mr. Randall didn't see Clint working with Dakota. She didn't want her father to sell her favorite horse. They stopped in front of the stall that housed Clint's red roan. Hannah had a chance to admire the big muscled horse, which looked at her intently.

"This is a handsome gelding, Jacob. How much do you want for him?" he asked eagerly.

Jacob was about to answer, saying the gelding was not for sale when a voice behind him spoke. "I'm sorry mister but that gelding in not for sale." Clint said as he led Dakota pass them and into his stall.

"I'm willing to give you a generous amount for him." Liam Randall said as he grabbed the money out of his coat.

Clint locked Dakota's stall and came to stand in front of the man. "I said Sir that he is not for sale. I raised that horse from a colt after my father bought him for me and brought him over here from America. He is part of my family." Clint said his eyes cold and his voice full of steel.

Liam Randall looked at this man in front of him. He wasn't dressed like a gentleman but instead he was wearing dusty trousers and an equally dusty flannel shirt. His hat and boots were old and worn; he would be able to buy himself a new outfit with the money. _He is just another one of the staff, who thinks he has a say in what I want to buy._

Liam took the money and shoved it at Clint. "No one has a say in what horse I can buy and cant. Take the money." He said and moved to open Duke's stall door.

Clint grabbed Liam's arm before he could slide the lock and his other hand came up and Liam's nose caught the punch. He fell to the ground with a thud and held onto his nose. He lifted his hands up and panicked when they came away with blood.

"Liam, come with me back to the house." Jacob said and helped him off the floor.

Clint watched Jacob and Liam leave the stable. Only then did he notice the pain in his hand and the cut that came with it. He also realized that Jacob would probably fire him for punching a potential customer. "I always have to let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment. I won't be angry if Jacob fires me." He quietly said.

"You had every right to punch Mr. Randall for trying to buy your horse. I would have did the same thing if I were you." Hannah said and came to stand in front of him. She gingerly took his bruised hand and examined it. "There is some salve in the tack room; you can put on this cut."

Clint watched as she took his hand and turned it over to look at the cut. Her hand was soft and gentle as her fingers roamed over his hand and found where the cut was. It was across his knuckles and when he flexed his hand, he felt a little jolt of pain. He looked down at their hands and noticed how well her small hand fit in his large one.

He looked up when he felt her hand stop and their eyes locked. "Miss Rawlins." He said but pulled away when he heard her father's voice behind him.

"I'm sorry, Clint for Mr. Randall's behavior. I didn't think that he would be rude and try to take Duke from you." Jacob said and came to stand by his daughter. He looked between the two of them, sensing something was going on between the two. "Hannah, your mother wants to see you up at the house."

Hannah nodded and started walking to the house. She stopped by the doorway and cast one more looked at Clint before leaving.

Jacob watched his daughter stop and look at Clint. He would have to have a talk with her later that night about getting involved with one of the employees. He was hoping that she would take more interest in Liam Randall, but with the way he acted today that might not be a good idea.

"Clint, I will make sure Mr. Randall does not come down here again until I know for certain that he is over the idea of buying Duke. Again I'm sorry for the trouble he has caused."

"Don't worry about it Jacob. I've dealt with his kind before." Clint said and looked at the place Hannah had vacated moments before. He reassured Jacob everything was fine and left to go fine his brother.

Jacob watched Clint leave and knew he had to talk to Hannah tonight before she lost her heart to Clint Morgan.

00000000000

"Sweetheart, have you seen Hannah?" Jacob asked when his wife walked into the parlor that night.

"She is reading in the library. Why do you want to talk to her?" Mary asked as she sat next to Jacob.

"She has been spending more and more time with Clint Morgan and I want to put a stop to it before she loses her heart to him. I don't want her heart to be broken when he moves back to America."

"She knows that he is a part of the staff and that relationships with the staff are prohibited. I hope she doesn't lose her heart to him."

"I will make sure that she doesn't. I will be up to bed shortly." Jacob said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I will stay up and wait for you." Mary said as she watched Jacob head to the library.

Jacob made his way out of the parlor and headed to the library. He gently opened the door and found Hannah reading a book on the couch. Her feet were tucked under her with the book sitting in her lap. "Hannah, can I talk to you?"

Hannah looked up when she heard her father's voice. "Yes, you can Papa." She said and put her bookmark in the book and set it aside. "What would you like to talk about?"

Jacob sat in the chair across from his daughter and spoke. "I have noticed that you have been spending more time with Clint Morgan than is proper. You know that relationships with the staff are prohibited and I don't want you to lose your heart to a man that will be leaving in a few months."

"Papa, I don't have feelings for Clint Morgan. I like to spend time with him because we both share a love of horses and I enjoy learning different ways to train the geldings. There is nothing going on between us."

Jacob looked in his daughter's eyes and could tell that she was telling the truth, but he still had his doubts. "I won't press the issue further but I hope to see you spend less time with him and more time with our guests. Goodnight, Hannah." He said and stood to kiss her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Papa." Hannah said as she watched her father walk out of the library. She hoped she didn't see Liam Randall for the rest of his stay. He made her uncomfortable the way he treated Clint earlier that day.

Hannah grabbed her book and made her way to her bedroom at the end of the hall. She set her book on the nightstand and crawled under the covers. She looked at her hand that had looked over Clint's cut earlier. It had fit perfectly in his and it felt right to have it there. _Maybe I can convince Papa that having a relationship with Clint isn't all that bad._

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am thinking of bringing back Cathy and maybe a few of the other characters children but I am not sure yet, let me know what you think. Please check out my other stories. Remember to review.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Cathy,_

_How are you, Adam and the children? It has been months since we last saw each other and I must say that it way too long. Everything is going great here with the horses. We had a few mares have their foals and I can't wait until you see them. They are so beautiful and playful. We hired two more employees a few weeks ago and they are currently working with the geldings. They are brothers from America who will be leaving when they are finished._

_We have two visitors that I can only say are pleasant. Mr. Randall and his sister Jenny; I don't really care for his sister; she is like my sister in law and your sister Victoria. They plan on leaving at the end of the week. _

_If you and Adam have some time, I would like to invite you to come and stay with us for a few weeks._

_Your friend,_

_Mary_

Mary quickly finished penning the letter and sealed it to be delivered with tomorrow's post. She stood and made her way down the stairs. She had just reached the bottom when Jenny Randall came up to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Rawlins. Have you seen my brother?" Jenny asked her.

Mary smiled, "I just saw him go out to the stables, Miss Randall. I'm sure if you hurry you can catch up to him before your carriage is ready to leave.

"Thank you," Jenny said and went to find her brother. She walked outside and found him talking to Jacob. She walked over and waited for him to notice her.

"Yes Jenny?" Liam Randall asked his sister.

"The carriage is ready to leave, Liam. We can leave if you are finished talking with Mr. Rawlins." Jenny said happily. She couldn't wait until they were back in London and away from this place.

"Thank you for letting us stay here. I will be in touch about those geldings." Liam said and shook his hand.

"You're welcome." Jacob said and watched as they climbed into the waiting carriage. He turned back towards the house and walked up the front steps. He grabbed a cup of coffee and went to find his wife, who he knew would be in the drawing room, watching Keera practice on the pianoforte. He quietly walked in and heard the beautiful song that brought back memories to when he first heard her play. He casually lounged in the doorway watching his wife's fingers roll across the keys. He smiled when he saw his daughter watching her memorized at how her fingers played.

"That was beautiful, Mama. I wish I could play like you and Hannah." Keera said.

"You play just as good as your mother does, Keera." Jacob said from his place in the doorway.

Keera looked up at her father. "Your just saying that Papa."

Jacob walked into the room and hugged his daughter close. "No I'm not Keera. You can do anything you put your heart and mind to."

Keera smiled. "You mean like finding a husband who loves me, like you love Mama?"

Jacob chuckled. "Exactly, but you still have years to find that special someone. You are only fourteen."

"I'm almost fifteen, Papa."

"I'm sorry; I forgot how much of a young lady you have grown into. Now run along, I want to talk to your Mama." Jacob said gently.

Keera nodded and said goodbye to her parents. She walked outside and hoped to encounter the young gentleman with light green eyes and that easy smile that always graced his lips.

0000000000

Clint put the little beagle puppy on the green grass outside of the cottage and smiled. "Would you like to come home with me, boy?" he asked as the puppy lifted his head to look at him.

"Mr. Morgan, there are bigger puppies in the litter. You don't have to take the runt." Mr. Rodgers said to him.

"There is something about this puppy that I like and I believe we will become the best of friends. Wont we boy?" the puppy happily barked and went to sit by the man's boots. "I believe I have my answer. Thank you, Mr. Rodgers for allowing me to buy the puppy." Clint said and picked him up again.

Mr. Rodgers watched the puppy and young man together and chuckled. Maybe they would be good for each other. "You are welcome, Mr. Morgan."

Clint shook his hand and walked to his horse. He stepped into the saddle and let the puppy sit in front of him. He looked to make sure he wasn't scarred and kicked Duke into a trot. He was glad that one of Jacob's tenants was willing to let him buy the puppy. He had always wanted a dog, but could never find the time to find one that he felt a bond with.

They quickly made their way back to the stables, where Clint put Duke out in the corral to eat the long green grass, while he took the puppy to a big open spot on the lawn. He set the puppy down and watched as he went to explore the nearby flowers. He was so engrossed in watching the puppy that he didn't see the person come up beside him.

"He is so cute; we haven't had a puppy running around here, since my brother's dog passed away a few years ago. Where did you get him?" she asked.

Clint jumped a little when he heard her talk, not knowing that she was standing there. "I'm glad that you like him. I bought him just this morning from one of your father's tenants." Clint said with a smile.

Hannah watched as his face lit up with wonder and joy, when he looked at the puppy. She wished he would look at her like that. "Were all the puppies this small?"

Clint shook his head. "There were bigger puppies, but I felt a connection with this one. Would you like to help me name him?" he said and sat down on the grass.

Hannah sat down next to him, making sure to keep a safe distance between them. "What names have you thought of so far?"

"I have thought of Ace and Casper."

"I like both those names, but I don't think they suit this special puppy. How about Zeus or Rocky?"

"No, those were two names my father had named his workhorses and I don't want to use them." Clint said. Those two names always brought back memories of his parents and knowing that they weren't here anymore.

Hannah looked at Clint curiously when he decided not to at least try the names. They probably bring back memories of his father, she thought. They were quiet for a few minutes, before she heard him shout.

"I got the perfect name, Roscoe." Clint said with a grin.

Hannah quietly giggled at his enthusiasm. "Roscoe, I think is the perfect name. Come here, Roscoe." She called to the puppy. She watched fascinated as the puppy lifted his head and came running straight for her. He jumped into her lap and started licking her face. She hugged the Roscoe close and laughed.

Clint watched Hannah's face light up when Roscoe decided to jump into her lap and attack her face with his little tongue. She didn't decide to push the puppy away like most young ladies he knew but instead hugged him tight and laughed. "I think he likes you, Miss Rawlins." He said as he petted the puppy.

Hannah opened her eyes and she realized how close they were. Her eyes locked with his and she felt her heart beat faster. She tried to look away but there was something in those sky blue eyes that kept pulling her back. The spell was broken when Roscoe turned from Hannah's face to attack his masters.

Clint pulled away from her and looked at the puppy, playing with his shirt. "Thank you for helping me chose a name, Miss Rawlins."

"You're welcome, Mr. Morgan." Hannah said her eyes fixed on the puppy.

0000000000

Jacob walked into the breakfast room hoping to find Mary. He spotted her watching out the window with a smile and a dreamy look in her eyes. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "What are you watching outside, my dear?"

Mary leaned her back against his chest. "Our daughter playing with a little puppy."

Jacob raised his head to look out the window. "Where did Hannah get a puppy?"

"It's not hers Jacob, its Clint's. I saw him bring it back from Mr. Rodgers cottage earlier."

Jacob frowned slightly at the mention of Hannah and Clint's names in the same sentence. He saw Hannah and Clint sitting on the grass under a big oak tree, shaded from the afternoon sun. He saw a little puppy sitting in Hannah's lap and noticed that neither of them were watching the puppy but looking at each other. He sighed with relief when the puppy decided to lick Clint's face and they moved apart.

Mary heard him sigh and knew what he was thinking. She turned in his arms to look at him. "Jacob, I know that Clint and Ethan are our employees, but can you please give him a chance."

Jacob looked down at his wife, "give him a chance with what?"

"With Hannah and see if he will make her happy, like you make me. I see the way those two look at each other and I would like to see if it will develop into something more." Mary said.

"Mary, I want Hannah to be happy, but Clint and his brother will be leaving for America comes next spring and I don't want to see her heart broken or I don't want to lose her."

"They could decide to stay here, if he does fall in love with Hannah."

"I know, but I wish she would fall in love with someone with more money and maybe a title. I want to see her happy and someone who can provide for her."

Mary looked at her husband curiously. Usually he didn't care who his children married as long as they were happy and loved. "Jacob, need I remind you that I married you and you don't have a title and I am happy with that because I never want to marry a rich or titled gentleman. I only wanted you." She said with love in her eyes.

"Remember that you didn't want me, but I wanted you. I had to win your love and I'm glad that I did. I will think about Hannah and Clint but I won't make any promises. I love you, Mary Rawlins."

"I love you, Jacob Rawlins." Mary said before her husband kissed her soundly and spun her around in a circle.

Hannah looked up when she saw movement in the window from where she was sitting. She could see her father pick her mother up and spin her around. _I wish for a love like that._ She thought as she looked at the man beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob walked into the breakfast room the next morning and grabbed the post sitting on the sideboard. He looked through it and found a few letters addressed to him that he would deal with later and one for Mary. He filled a plate with fruit, toast, and a blueberry muffin. He grabbed his coffee cup and sat down next to his wife. He noticed that it was only him, Mary, and their son Henry sitting around the table.

"I have a letter for you, my dear." Jacob said and handed it to Mary.

Mary graciously took it and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Henry, do you know where your sisters are?"

Henry looked up at his father and shook his head. "I heard Hannah talking to Keera and they were going to look after Clint's puppy for a while today, while he worked with Dakota. They have both falling in love with that puppy of his."

Mary smiled as when she finished the letter and turned to her husband. "Cathy, Adam and the children will be here in two days' time. I have already asked Mrs. McGraw to see to their rooms."

"It will be good to see Cathy and Andrew again. It has been a few months since we have had any family members visit." Jacob said with a smile.

Henry turned his eyes from his father and to his mother. He was glad to have someone else to talk to besides his sisters and parents. He and his cousin Richard always got into some kind of mischief around the estate. He smiled to himself, pushed his chair back, and went to finish reading the book he had started a few days ago.

Jacob watched his son go and shook his head as a slight smile played about his lips. His son was just like his mother, always heading to the library if she had free time.

00000000000

Clint looked up at the darkening sky hoping that it wouldn't start raining until later in the day. He still had to take Dakota out to be exercised and worked with and he was also glad that Hannah agreed to watch Roscoe for a few hours today. He didn't want the puppy to get under the horses hooves and stomped on.

He put the halter on Dakota and led the big black gelding outside into the darkening storm. He grabbed the halter and saddle that he had set out by the tack room and saddled Dakota. Today he was going to hop in the saddle and take him around the corral and then maybe try him out in the large field.

Clint brought Dakota into the corral and spoke quietly to the big gelding. "I am going to ride you today, Dakota." Clint took the reins into his one hand and swiftly mounted. Dakota pranced to the side a bit unaccustomed to the weight, but soon settled down and turned his head to look at the man sitting on his back.

Clint pushed Dakota into a walk. They walked around the corral a few times before he stopped in front of the corral gate. He was about ready to open it when he felt a drop of water hit his nose. He looked up and watched the clouds open to let the rain pour down. He opened the gate, hoping to be able to take Dakota out into the prairie for a few minutes.

_We will be able to trot around the open prairie before it starts to downpour. I hope to be able to get back before then and see Hannah before she has to go into meet her Aunt and Uncle. _Clint smiled at the thought of seeing her again before her cousins showed up.

He pushed Dakota into a canter and took off across the field. He rode around a few minutes before he pulled him to a stop. He looked up at the ever darkening sky and felt the rain pelt down harder. His clothes were getting soaked and started sticking to his skin. He knew he would have to head back soon and get dry before a chill set in.

He startled when he saw lightning strike in the distance. The wind had picked up and it whipped his hat from his head. He watched silently as it flew into the distance. Hopefully he would be able to find it in the morning after the rain had stopped. He turned Dakota toward home when he heard thunder shatter the quiet and felt the gelding tense up.

He had just pushed him into a walk, when Dakota reared up in the air and caught his rider off guard. The gelding sent Clint flying in the air and he landed hard on the ground. He lifted his head to see where he had landed when he saw the gelding take off back for the stables. Clint sat up on his elbows, but when he tried to stand, he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his right leg.

He fell down to the ground and looked up at the sky. He wouldn't be able to see Hannah and maybe never again if someone didn't find him soon. He figured his leg was either broken or his ankle had twisted when he fell. He prayed that someone would find him soon, once the gelding reached the stables.

000000000

Hannah walked into the stable door, Roscoe on her heels, trying to see if she could find Clint before her Aunt and Uncle arrived. It had started raining earlier and she hoped to be inside the house before it got any worse. She walked down the aisles of stalls and noticed Dusty was still here but Dakota was gone. He must have taken him out earlier before the rain had started.

She saw Jack feeding the other geldings and walked towards him, hoping he knew where Clint had gone. "Jack, have you seen Mr. Morgan today?"

Jack turned towards the young miss. "He left a little while ago with the big black gelding. I would have thought he would be back by now with the rain starting and all," he said as he stretched his head in thought.

"When you see him can you please tell him to come find me?"

"Will do, Miss Rawlins." Jack said with a small smile.

Hannah nodded and with Roscoe still following her she left the stables. She made it to the house before her Aunt Cathy and Adam's carriage pulled into the drive. The whole family had just stepped out of the front door. She walked up to stand by her father and gave him a smile.

She watched the carriage pull to a stop and the footman opened the door. Her Uncle Adam got out first followed by her Aunt Cathy. Her cousin Richard who was the same age as her brother Henry stepped out next. Hannah smiled; he was still the same boy who had gotten her and her siblings in more trouble than she could remember.

She turned as the last person stepped down. Hannah's eyes opened wide, her fourteen year old cousin really had changed since the last time they had seen each other. She was really pretty with her mother's blond hair and her father's green eyes. She stepped forward. "It's good to see you Emma. It has been a while since we have seen each other."

Emma turned towards her cousin with a smile. "I have missed you, Hannah. What kind of mischief have you been up too since we last saw each other?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Hannah laughed and pulled her cousin into a hug. "I haven't been in any trouble, Emma." She said.

Jacob stepped forward, "let us all head into the house, before we become soaked to the skin."

Hannah turned to follow her father in, but a flash of black caught her eye. She turned towards it and gasped. It was Dakota galloping towards them, but there was no Clint in sight. The saddle was empty. "Papa, something happened to Clint." Hannah said before she took off running down the lane, towards the galloping horse.

Jacob turned at his daughter's remark and saw the rider less horse. He turned towards his wife. "Mary, take everyone inside. I will be back shortly." He said and set off down the lane.

Adam watched him walk away and called after him. "Do you need any help, Jacob?"

"Yes, we might need it." Jacob yelled after him. Adam heard him and ran down towards where they were standing by the gelding.

Mary ushered everyone in the house and showed them to the parlor where they could dry off. She saw Cathy watching her. Mary smiled and went to sit next to her cousin and best friend. "I'm sorry this isn't the welcome that we had planned."

Cathy smiled, "that's alright Mary. Who is Clint?"

"He and his brother came to work for us a few weeks ago to help train the geldings. Clint had been training Dakota, the big black gelding you saw galloping up the lane, and he must have took him out today, but something must have happened. He always comes back with the horse." Mary said the worry lacing her voice. She turned toward her children and niece and nephew. She could see the worry on their faces.

"They will find Clint that young man is hard to break down." She smiled when she saw their faces brightened up a bit.

Cathy turned back towards Mary. There was still one question on her mind. "Mary, if he is part of you staff, why did Hannah take off and run towards the horse?"

"In the past few weeks she and Clint have become friends, but I'm pretty sure there is more going on that just that. Jacob knows about how close they have become and he wants to see where it leads."

"Do you approve of the match?"

"I was the one who convinced Jacob to let Hannah and Clint is. To see if it was what they wanted, he wasn't for the idea to start with." She said. She turned when she heard the door open and Mrs. McGraw come in with tea and biscuits. She looked up at Mary.

"Mr. Rawlins wanted me to tell you that they left on a search party to find young Mr. Morgan. He also told me to tell you that Hannah went with." She chuckled, "he tried to tell her to go back to the house, but her mind was made up that she was going with."

"Thank you, Mrs. McGraw. Can you please show our guess's to their rooms so they can change into dry clothes?"

Mrs. McGraw nodded and Cathy, Emma, and Richard followed her of the parlor. Mary turned toward her other two children. "I want you two to go up and change too. I will be up in a minute and then we can all go to the drawing room, for some luncheon and tea. Take Roscoe with you Keera." Mary indicated the puppy sitting quietly on the floor.

Henry and Keera nodded and left the room. Mary went to the window and watched the rain pelt down harder upon the glass. "Please Lord, let them find Clint alive." She whispered.

Please tell me what you think and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hannah ran down the lane towards Dakota, where he had stopped in the middle of the lane. She grabbed his reins and soothed the frightened horse. She moved to the saddle and sighed in relief when she didn't see any blood, indicating that Clint might still be okay. She felt her father coming up behind her.

"Papa, we have to find Clint," she said with worry.

Jacob put his hand on her shoulder, "don't worry, Hannah we will." He turned towards Adam. "We will organize a search party and try and back trail Dakota."

"They rain might have washed out any tracks that the horse made." Adam said.

"We have to try." Jacob said and together they walked to the stables. He handed Dakota's reins over to a stable boy and went to see if he could find Clint's brother. "Ethan, we need your help." He said when he saw the young man coming out of the tack room.

Ethan stopped short, noticing the worry in his employer's voice and seeing Hannah and another gentleman in the doorway. "Yes, sir?"

"Dakota came back rider less. We are going to organize a search party and go find him." Jacob said to the young man.

Ethan's face went white. Clint was missing out in a thunderstorm and possibly injured. He put a hand on the stall door to steady himself. It was happening all over again. He raised his head to look Jacob in the eye. "Let's go. We have already wasted enough time." He set off down the aisles and saddled Prince.

They mounted and Jacob was about ready to set off, when he saw Hannah trots her gelding over to them. "Hannah, go back in the house. I don't want you out here in this storm."

Hannah's eyes were cold and determined. "I'm going with you, Papa. I think I know where Clint might be." She said and set off towards the meadow.

Jacob shook his head and kicked his horse into a gallop. Adam and Ethan's horses following close behind. The wagon that would bring Clint back followed along at a slower place. His daughter could be so stubborn sometimes, just like her mother. She wouldn't give up until she had found Clint.

Jacob watched where Hannah was headed. She was going towards the meadow where they sometimes took the horses that were in training. It was wide open and allowed them more room to run.

Hannah bent low in the saddle and spurred her gelding faster. She thought about how long Clint must have been out here. He could have a broken leg or hit his head. He would also be soaked because of the downpour of rain but thankfully it had finally let up.

She saw the trees leading to the meadow and pushed on. She rode through the trees that were hanging low and dripping fresh drops of rain. She came through the grove and frantically looked around. She turned her eyes towards a small grove of trees when a movement caught her eye.

She looked at it more closely and cautiously rode forward. She was five feet away when her eyes opened wide and she gasped. It was Clint and he looked to be alive and awake. Hannah slid from the horse and ran towards him.

She dropped to the ground, not caring that it was wet or muddy. Hannah took Clint's hand and realized with a start that it was cold. She looked up into his face and gently moved a piece of hair out of his eyes. She noticed his face was pale and his lips turning a slight shade of blue. His breathing was slow and shallow, but he was alive.

She smiled slightly when she saw his eyelids flutter and his blue eyes peered up at her. "Hannah." He whispered.

"I'm right her, Clint. I'm not going anywhere and help is on the way." She said before he fell back into unconsciousness. She looked up and stood when she saw her father and the other come through the grove of trees. She sighed with relief when they noticed her and galloped over. She sank back to the ground and grabbed his hand again.

Jacob jumped from his horse and knelt beside Clint. He noticed that he was pale and his leg stuck out at an odd angle. "Adam, Ethan, I need you to help me load Clint into the wagon. I think his leg may be broken, so be careful not to jar in anymore. Hannah, I want you to stand back while we get to work."

Adam and Ethan stepped forward and helped Jacob load Clint in the wagon. He grabbed a blanket and put it around him, hoping to warm him up a little.

Hannah tied her horse to the back of the wagon and climbed in the back with Clint. She sat towards the front and put his head in her lap. She studied his face and prayed he would wake up and look at her.

Jacob mounted and they set off for the estate. Ethan had set off at a gallop to get the doctor and bring him back. They moved at a slow pace, so they didn't jar Clint's leg and upset it more.

0000000

Mary came down from the stairs, wearing a fresh dress that was clean and dry. She walked to the parlor where Cathy, Emma, and Keera were already in deep conversation. She walked in and sat down on the settee with Cathy.

She thanked Cathy when she handed her a cup of tea. She put the cup to her lips and gratefully drank the hot liquid. It flowed down her throat and settled her nervous stomach. She was trying not to think of Jacob and Hannah out there in the storm. Mary knew that Hannah harbored affection for Clint and knew she would be worried about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being swung open by a flustered and worried looking Mrs. McGraw. "Mrs. Rawlins, the wagon pulled up and Mr. Morgan is being carried into the house."

"Thank you, Mrs. McGraw. I will be right back." Mary said and quickly left the room. She could hear the other woman follower her out.

Mary's face turned white when she saw Jacob and Adam carrying in soaked and unconscious Clint Morgan. "Jacob, bring him to the first room at the head of the stairs. Did you send someone for the doctor?"

"Yes, I sent Ethan right after we found Clint. He should be here soon." Jacob said as they carried Clint up the stairs.

Hannah opened the door and watched silently as they set Clint on the bed. Her father turned toward her. "Hannah, I need you to stay out of the room. Bring the doctor up when he arrives." He said before she shut the door. He and Adam set to work with removing Clint's rain soaked clothes.

He had Adam start the fire in the room. He was just putting the blanket around Clint when the doctor walked into the room. "Good day, Mr. Rawlins. Who am I looking at today?" he asked and moved to look at the young man lying on the bed.

"Good day, Doctor Jacobs. This is Clint Morgan. He is one of my horse trainers, that was out riding and his horse spooked. I think his leg may be broken."

"Thank you, Mr. Rawlins." Dr. Jacobs said and started examining the patient.

00000000

Hannah quietly closed the door and turned to head downstairs, but not before her mother came to stand in front of her. "Before you go anywhere, Hannah, I want you to change into a dry dress. I don't want you becoming ill and having to stay in bed."

"Mama." She whispered before she threw her arms around her and let the tears roll freely down her cheeks; the stress and fear of the past few minutes hitting her at once. She could have lost the only man she would ever care about. "I don't want to lose him, Mama. I love him."

Mary pulled her daughter closer. She didn't realize that her feelings for him were so deep and strong. "Clint is a tough young man. It will take more than a broken leg and being thrown by a horse to bring him down."

Hannah pulled back and offered a small smile. Mary pulled her daughter into another hug before she released her and pushed her towards her room. "The sooner you get changed, the sooner you can go sit in with Clint. Provided you have a chaperone." She said with a smile.

Hannah nodded and headed to her room. She quickly changed into her favorite day dress and walked to the parlor. She thanked her mother when she handed her a fresh cup of tea. She gratefully drank its contents and settled on the settee to wait for the doctor and her father to come back down the stairs.

She waited for over an hour before she heard her father's footsteps on the stairs. She looked at her mother, who nodded and went to find her father; Roscoe following close at her heels. He was just showing the doctor out and turned at the sound of footsteps.

"How is he Papa?"

Jacob looked his daughter in the eye and ran a hand through his matted hair. "The doctor set his leg and checked for any other damage he might have sustained in the fall. But there was none. We will have to keep a close eye on him, in case he comes down with a chill."

Hannah sighed with relief, thankful that it wasn't worse. "Can I go up and see him?"

"Ethan is up there right now and I asked him to stay if you wanted to see him. I will be with your mother if you need anything." He pulled his daughter into a hug and gently pushed her towards the stairs.

Hannah quickly climbed the stairs and stood in front of the door that would lead her to the young man that had captured her heart. She softly turned the handle and peeked inside. She saw that Ethan was sitting beside the bed, his head in his hands.

Ethan looked up when he heard the door open and turned to see who it was. He smiled when he saw Miss Rawlins cautiously step into the room. He could see the worry and fear in her blue eyes. "It's alright, Miss Rawlins. The doctor gave him some medicine to ease the pain of his leg. He will be up and walking around in no time. Nothing has been able to keep my brother down." Ethan stood and pulled a chair to the other side of the bed and helped Hannah sit down. Roscoe went to sleep in the corner, but first looked to make sure his master was still here.

Hannah smiled gratefully at Clint's younger brother and turned her attention to the young man lying still in the bed. She saw his breathing was normal and his face had gained back some of its color. His face looked peaceful and had boyish look to it when he slept.

Ethan had gone to sit in the corner, by Roscoe, to give Hannah some time with Clint. His thoughts drifted from Clint and back to when he was fifteen and Clint had just turned seventeen. Their parents had gone into town for supplies, leaving the two boys home to keep a watch on the cattle.

He remembered they had been gone longer than normal and they had started to worry. A storm was coming and it had started to rain, making the roads from town slippery. They were just about to head out and feed the horses when the sheriff rode in and told them their parents wagon had went off the road.

They had quickly saddled their horses and took off for town. They went to the doctor's office to see how their parents were doing. His father had a broken arm and leg, along with a concussion. His mother had a gash over her eye and had developed a chill from being out in the rain too long.

His father had died a week later from an infection in his leg and his mother's cold got worse and developed into pneumonia. She lived another week before it took her life too.

Ethan shook the painful memory away and wipes his hand across his tear stain cheek. He didn't want the same thing to happen to his brother, not before he realized how much Miss Hannah Rawlins felt about him. He looked at how Hannah looked at Clint and realized he wanted that for himself one day. If only a certain young lady, with bright blue eyes and an easy smile would turn his way.

Remember to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had grown dark outside the window and there was still no sign of Clint waking up. Mary, Jacob, Cathy, and Adam had all retired to the parlor and were getting caught up on all the news that they had missed. Keera and Emma were in the music room, playing some of their favorite songs, while Henry and Richard were playing a lively game of chess.

Ethan had sat with Clint, but went to find a book to read, leaving Hannah alone with him for a few minutes. He said he would be back in a few minutes and would bring them both up some tea. Hannah thanked him before she turned her attention to the book sitting in her lap. She had decided to read out loud to him, hoping that would wake him.

She was turning the page when she heard a soft groan come from the bed. She moved her eyes and saw Clint's eyelids flutter and slowly open. She saw him look around for a minute before his gaze came to rest upon her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a herd of horses stampeded me into the ground." Clint put a hand on his forehead and tried to sit up.

Hannah gently put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back onto the pillows. "You can't sit up until your brother comes back in. I don't want you hurting that leg any more than it already is."

Clint frowned and looked at his leg, bundled up in a splint. "Did I break it? The last thing I remember is riding Dakota out in the meadow and then a crack of thunder."

"Yes it is broken. Dakota must have spooked and threw you. He came back to the barn without you and I was really scared." Hannah said as her voice broke. She could feel tears forming and hastily turned away; not wanting him to see her cry.

Clint listened quietly as Hannah told him what happened and he heard her voice crack at the end and saw the tears starting to form in her blue eyes. Her last words rang through his mind; she was really scared for me. The only reason she would be scared for me, is if she felt the same way I did about her, but why would she care about a poor horse trainer.

Clint pushed himself up a bit, into a sitting position and reached out his hand to turn Hannah's face, so she was looking at him. He had to know if she loved him. He heard her softly gasp at the touch and a small smile came to his lips. He looked into her blue eyes, but there were too many emotions playing in them. "Hannah." He whispered.

"When my brother and I decided to come here from America and to work for your father, I didn't know what to expect. I thought that maybe the horses, the land, and the people weren't what I knew from back home, but I was proven wrong. They were all more than I could have hoped for. I planned on training a few of the horses and then going back to America, but that all changed when I met you. I have never met a young lady more beautiful, stubborn, or intelligent. Over the past three months, I have found myself falling more in love with you each day, Hannah Rawlins. Can you find it in your heart to love a poor horse trainer?" Clint finished and hopefully looked into her eyes.

Hannah listened to Clint as he told her how much he loved her and her heart swelled with love for this young man. He was everything she had hoped for. He may not be rich or have a title, but he had the most important thing; he owned her heart. She put her hand over his that was resting on her cheek and smiled. "Yes, I can find it in my heart to love you. I love you with my whole heart, Clint Morgan," she happily said. She took his hand from her cheek and placed a gently kiss on the back of his knuckles.

Clint's smile was wide, when she intertwined their fingers and met his eyes. He noticed the book that was resting in her lap. "What were you reading, before I woke up?"

Hannah looked down at the discarded book she had been reading. "It's a book of poetry. I thought it might help me feel better."

"Will you read to me?"

Hannah nodded and started at the beginning of the book.

0000000000

Ethan went to the library and grabbed the book he had been reading from the table by the window. He then made his way to the kitchen, to get him and Hannah some tea. Mrs. McGraw gave him some bread and cheese that had be left since supper, along with an apple for each of them. He thanked her for the extra food and went back up to Clint's room.

He stopped outside the door, when he heard voices on the other side of the door. He knew one was Miss Rawlins and the other one sounded like Clint's deep voice. Ethan set the tray on a table outside the door and would give them some time to talk.

He opened up the book he had grabbed and started reading, waiting before he heard the voices turn into one and it sounded like Hannah was reading aloud again. He closed his book, put it under his arm, and picked up the tray.

He easily opened the door and stepped inside. He walked over to the bed and deposited it on the night stand table. "It's good to finally see you awake, Clint. I was afraid you would never get up. Has Miss Rawlins been keeping you company?"

Clint smiled and Hannah blushed before she looked away. Ethan saw her blush but he didn't ask anything, instead he handed her a cup of tea and some meat and cheese. "Mrs. McGraw thought you might like a snack, Miss Rawlins."

Hannah took the tea and plate and set them on the table. She looked at Clint and realized how hungry he must be by now. "Mr. Morgan, you must be hungry. Do you think you can handle some soup and bread?"

"Yes and I am famished. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Hannah smiled and left the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

Clint watched her go and turned to his brother. "Did the doctor say how long I would have to be off my leg?"

"It was a clean break, so no more than a few weeks, but he said that we have to watch for any sign of a fever or cold. You were out in the rain quite a while." Ethan said seriously.

"I'm glad that it wasn't any worse than a broken leg. I don't like being shut indoors longer than I have to be." Clint said with a smile, unless he was talking to Hannah.

Ethan saw his brother's smile and asked, "Have you told Hannah that you care for her?"

"How did you know that I cared for her? I don't remember telling you anything about my feelings."

Ethan chuckled, "I have seen the way you look at her when you think no one is watching. It's how I look at Keera." He muttered the last part to himself.

Clint heard his brother say something under his breath. "What was that last part you said?"

"Huh, oh nothing."

"When are you going to tell Miss Keera, little brother?" he said with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous smile.

Ethan looked at his brother with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"I can always tell when something is on your mind. She may be only fifteen, but she will grow into a bright and beautiful woman. Don't let her get away, Ethan."

Ethan stood and looked out the window. It was completely dark but the sky was lit up by a million stars. "I'm seven years older than she is and she probably only thinks of me as a brother or an old man."

Clint laughed at his brother's words; he was trying to talk himself out of admitting his feelings. "You will never know, until you talk to her."

Ethan turned from the window and ran a hand through his hair, "I will talk to her, if you tell Hannah how you feel."

"I have already spoken to Hannah, so now it is your turn." Clint said before the door opened, revealing Hannah with a tray of soup. He didn't see the scared look cross his brother's face, before it turned into a smile.

"Mrs. McGraw sent you up some soup, with her famous bread. I met Papa on the way down to the kitchen and he said he would come up here first thing in the morning, but right now he is entertaining my Aunt and Uncle."

Clint graciously took the soup and started eating. Hannah stayed with him, while he finished. He handed the bowl back to her. "Please tell Mrs. McGraw it was delicious. I haven't had a good bowl of soup in a long time."

Hannah stood and gave him one last smile. "I will let you get some sleep. Good night both of you."

Clint and Ethan both wished her a good night before she closed the door. Clint looked at the door and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Please remember to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a three weeks since he had broken his leg and he was starting to get restless of staying in bed. Hannah had come each day to read to him and they spent the afternoon talking or playing chess or checkers. She had talked to her father about how she felt about him and Jacob would talk to him, when Clint was able to get out of bed and walk around.

Hannah had assured him that the doctor said it would only be a few more days. He would be able to walk around using a cane and finally be able to spend some time out of doors.

He had finally been able to talk to Ethan and ask if he had confessed his feelings to Keera, but his brother had not. Clint shook his head at his brother's stubbornness. He knew he was scared to tell her how he really felt. He didn't want to be heartbroken, if Keera didn't feel the same way.

Clint grabbed the book Hannah had left for him and turned to the page that was marked. He started reading and didn't hear the door softly open to his right. "Do you want to read by yourself or may I join you?"

Clint turned his head at the familiar voice and saw Hannah standing in the doorway. He put the book away and smiled, "you can join me, Hannah. I thought you were spending the afternoon with you sister and cousin?"

Hannah walked around the bed and sat in the chair by the bed. "I was the afternoon with them, but I asked Mama if I could come and see you for a while. I know you are getting restless sitting up here by yourself."

Clint chuckled and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I will be glad to be out of this bed and able to walk around on my own. I want to be able to take a walk with you outside."

"I would like that, but that might have to wait until I get back," Hannah said and turned to look out the window.

"Where are you going, Hannah?"

"Mama got a letter this morning from my Aunt Jane inviting us to my Cousin Madison's engagement ball in London. The wedding will be three weeks after and mother is planning on going. She hasn't seen her sister in over a year and we will be leaving at the end of the week," she said and turned back to look in his eyes.

She saw understanding, love, and sadness of not seeing her for a month. She grabbed his hand and placed a gentle kissed across his knuckles, "I will miss you Clint."

A soft smile spread across his face, "I will miss you, Hannah and we do have four more days before you leave for London and by then I will be able to get out of this bed and walk around outside. I also plan on talking to your father."

"My father already knows about how I feel about you."

"I want to ask him for permission to court you properly," he said his tone serious.

Hannah smiled at him and asked a question that had be plaguing her for days, "do you plan on staying here and buying a house or moving back to America?"

Clint was surprised by the question and didn't answer right away. He had been asking that question to himself for the past few weeks. If this worked out with Hannah then he would gladly move here and settle down. There wasn't anything holding him to his parent's ranch back in America. "There is nothing holding me to my parent's ranch and I quite like it here. There is a lot of room to start a horse ranch."

Hannah chuckled at his dreams of running a horse ranch, much like her fathers. She thought for a minute and knew of the perfect estate that was currently sitting empty. It was only a few miles from her parent's estate. "I know of an estate that you might like. There is a small house, not as big as this one, on the property. I think there is also a few horse barns and corrals. There is also a lot of land to build on or to spend the day riding."

"I will have to have someone show it to me once I can get outside. Now I think you have spent enough time up here with me and your mother and sister will be wondering where you went off to."

"You are right. I will be back later, though. You are not getting rid of me that easily, Clint Morgan."

"I wouldn't think of it," he said with a smile and watched her leave the room.

000000000

He maneuvered his way down the stairs, using the cane and Hannah's arm for support. He was able to put pressure on his leg without it hurting and the doctor said it was almost healed. Just two more weeks in the cast and it should be good as new.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Hannah turned towards him, "are you sure you are ready for this?"

He nodded and Hannah led him toward the doorway. The footman opened it and they stepped outside. Clint blinked at the bright sun and breathed in the fresh air. He filled his lungs and let out a long breath. "It feels good to be back out in the sunshine and fresh air," he said as they continued forward.

Hannah looked up at his smiling face and didn't see any signs of pain or discomfort. They walked slowly to the stable, letting Clint get used to the cane, and finally being on his feet. Hannah looked back and saw Roscoe running behind them, trying to catch up. "It seems that you have another admirer that has missed you."

Clint turned around at Hannah's words and saw Roscoe running towards them. He laughed and reached down to scratch the puppy's ears. "I missed you too, boy. Have you been a good puppy for the girls?"

Roscoe looked up at his master and let out a joyful yelp. He licked Clint's face and pushed his way between the couple. Clint laughed at the puppy's antics and picked him up. He turned his attention back to Hannah, who was frowning at him. "Why the frown," he said and brushed her cheek.

"I don't think it is wise to be carrying Roscoe, while your leg is still healing. Here let me take him," she said and took the puppy from his arms.

They turned back toward the stable and continued walking. They walked into the dimly lit stable and continued done the aisle. Clint stopped in front of Dakota's stall and looked in on the black gelding, "How are you doing boy?"

Dakota came forward and put his head over the stall door. He nuzzled his nose into Clint's shoulder. Clint chuckled and patted the horse's neck, "I missed you too, boy."

They spent a few more minutes checking on the horses and playing with Roscoe, before heading back to the house for luncheon.

00000000

Ethan walked into the house that afternoon, hoping to talk to Keera before her family left in the morning. He walked further into the house and saw Mary and Cathy knitting in the parlor, while Emma was reading quietly in a corner. He heard the soft sound of music and headed in its direction.

He stopped in front of the music door and leaned against the door frame. His breath caught in his throat, when he saw Keera bent over the piano, playing a soft tune. Her dress was a light green and her brown hair fell in waves down her back. She may be only fifteen, but to him she was the only woman he could ever love.

When she finished playing, he cleared his throat and saw her jump. He walked further into the room, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Miss Keera."

Keera turned around at Ethan's voice and softly smiled, "I was so engrossed in the music, and I didn't hear you come in, Mr. Morgan. Are you looking for your brother?" she asked with a lift of her brow.

"No, I came to talk to you," he said and came to stand in front of her. He needed to tell her how much she meant to him before he lost his confidence. "Will you take a walk with me outside?"

"Yes, I would like that," she said and stood to her feet. Ethan offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

Ethan smiled and led her outside. They walked in silence for a few minutes; enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. They walked in the garden and came to a bench, surrounded by red and pink roses. "Will you sit with me?"

Keera sat on the bench, while Ethan sat down next to her. She noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands and looked nervous. She reached her hand out and laid it over his hands. "What did you want to talk about, Ethan?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I," he looked at her again, "what did you call me?"

Keera blushed and turned her face away so he didn't see, "I called you Ethan. Would you like me to call you, Mr. Morgan?" she asked and turned back to him with a teasing grin.

"No, Ethan is fine, but I still need to tell you this," he took a deep breath, took her hand in his, and met her sparkling blue eyes. "I have fallen in love with you, Keera."

"I love you too, Ethan," she said her eyes bright and twinkling, "but, I don't know if Papa will allow us to be together. I am only fifteen and haven't come out in society yet. Papa might say we have to wait until I am eighteen, for us to start courting."

Ethan's face fell, when Keera explained that they might have to wait. "Let's enjoy today and I will talk to your father later today and see what he has to say," he said and kissed her hand. They looked out at the estate, enjoying being together and not worrying about what Jacob would say about their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ethan left Keera in the parlor, where her mother and sister were enjoying afternoon tea. He then made his way to Jacob's study, hoping to talk to him before they left in the morning. He stood in front of the oak door and took a deep breath. He could do this. He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard Jacob voice on the other side telling him to come in.

He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He saw Jacob was busy going over correspondence and waited for him to look up at him.

Jacob pushed aside his paperwork and raised his head to see who had entered his study. He smiled when he saw it was Ethan, but he was wondering what he could be doing here. He motioned him to take one of the chairs in front of the desk, "good afternoon Ethan. You wanted to see me?" he asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

Ethan sat in one of the empty chairs and fingered his hat, which sat on his lap. He raised his eyes to Jacob and took a deep breath, "I am asking permission to court your youngest daughter. I know that I am six years her senior, but I have fallen in love with her, sir," he said and waited for Jacob to speak.

Jacob listened to Ethan express his feelings about Keera and sighed. If he agreed to let Ethan court her then he knew he would be losing two daughters, instead of just Hannah. He ran a hand through his dark black hair that had a few streaks of gray along the edges and sighed, "Have you spoken to Keera about your feelings?"

"Yes sir, I talked to her a few hours ago."

"And did she return your feelings?"

"Yes, sir, but she was nervous about what you would say. She wasn't sure that you would agree to us courting," Ethan said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Keera may be only fifteen but I know she knows what is in her heart. I will agree to the courtship, but we will only announce it to the family members. Since Keera is only fifteen and not yet out I will not agree to an engagement if it happens until her seventeenth birthday. I want her to have the choice of breaking off the courtship if she wants. Is that alright with you, Ethan?"

Ethan looked up at Jacob and locked eyes, "Yes, sir. I don't want to rush her into anything."

"Good, now go on and tell her the good news," Jacob said and gestured to the door and watched Ethan stand, tip his hat and stroll to the door with a big grin on his face. Jacob chuckled when the door closed firmly behind his retreating back.

He thought back to this interesting day. He had been planning to finish packing for the trip to London tomorrow, when Clint had requested an audience. He had let him in and gave him permission to court Hannah, but he knew they were well pass that. He could see the way they looked at each other. It was the same way he still looked at Mary.

He had gave the young American his permission and also found out that he was planning on buying the small estate that was about five miles from his estate. If Clint did buy it and he married Hannah, Jacob was pleased that his eldest daughter would live close to home. He was surprised Clint had decided to stay in England, he was so afraid he would take Hannah back with him to America, but that wasn't the case.

Jacob ran a hand through his hair and over his face. If this pattern kept happening, his son henry would be coming in and announce he was getting married. He knew that wouldn't happen for a while; there weren't many young women around these parts except for his cousins.

He chuckled and decided to go and find Mary to tell her the news. He stood and strolled to the door. He opened it and heard music drifting down the long hallway. He smiled and made his way in their direction. He stood just inside the doorframe, his arms over his chest, and watched his wife play on the pianoforte.

He watched quietly as her fingers skillfully drifted over the keys. Her eyes were closed and she was gently humming to the notes. He studied her face and still thought that after nineteen years of marriage she was still the most beautiful woman he had met. Her face had a few creases around her eyes from always laughing or smiling, while there were a few on her brow. Her hair was still the dark black, just like when he had first laid eyes on her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand touch his arm. He looked down and smiled at Mary. He took her in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I have missed you, sweetheart."

Mary chuckled at her husband's words, "we just saw each other at luncheon, Jacob. It was only two hours ago," she said and stood up on tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

"Some days I feel like we hardly ever see each other."

"Isn't that how most married couples are. They each want to have their space and try to never see each other," she said with a grin.

Jacob chuckled, "oh, but Mary we are not most married couples. I like to be able to spend as much time each day with you as I can, but it seems today I had some unexpected guests arrives."

Mary raised a brow, "oh and who might they be?"

"Clint and Ethan Morgan came to talk to me at different times today. It seems we now have two daughters being courted."

"I knew that Clint was going to ask permission to court Hannah, but I wouldn't have expected Ethan Morgan and Keera courting," she looked up at Jacob, "Keera is only fifteen."

"I know Mary, but I gave both young men my permission. With Keera being only fifteen, I told Ethan that if it did get serious and he wanted to marry her then he would have to wait until she turns seventeen."

"I'm glad that you gave them permission. I know that Hannah cares a lot about Clint Morgan and with Keera we will just have to see," Mary said and pulled back a little in his arms.

Jacob felt Mary move and looked down with a frown, "now why, my sweet wife did you pull away?"

Mary chuckled and pulled back out of his embrace, so they were a foot apart. She grinned mischievously and gathered her skirts in one hand. She knew it was unladylike to go running around in the house, but sometimes she didn't want to act like a lady and just wanted to have fun, to escape the duties of mistress of an estate for a while.

She looked at Jacob's face and saw he was frowning. She laughed and ran through the music room doorway, "you will have to try and catch me, Mr. Rawlins," she yelled over her shoulder.

Jacob watched surprised as his wife ran through the door and towards the entry way. He laughed and sprinted after her. He shouted to her retreating back, "I will catch you, Mrs. Rawlins," He wouldn't let her win at this little game. He ran past a shocked Mrs. McGraw and a waiting footman. He knew that the servants would be talking about this tale for a while. He saw Mary open the front door and run down the front steps. He quickly followed and soon gained on her.

Mary looked over her shoulder and her eyes grew wide when she saw her husband right behind her. She chuckled and ran faster. She had almost reached the big oak tree out front when she felt two strong arms grab her from behind. She shrieked and felt herself being lifted into the air.

Jacob put Mary back on her feet and turned her in his arms. His heart leapt when he saw her flushed face, sparkling eyes, and her hair that had come on done out of its bun. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I told you I would catch you."

Mary moved her head and looked up into his twinkling green eyes, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, Mary," he said and kissed her soundly. He didn't care who was watching and what they might saw about him kissing his wife on the front lawn.

00000000000

Clint walked up from the barn and stood in front of the carriage that was being loaded. Hannah and her family would be going to London for a month and he would miss her every day. He stood on the path in front of the house and watched the servants load the last of the luggage.

He then made his way over to Hannah. She was standing with her mother and sister. Jacob and henry were down by the barn, making sure everyone knew what needed to be done while they were gone. He stood in front of her and asked, "May I speak to you, Miss Rawlins?"

Hannah nodded and followed Clint a few feet from her mother. She turned towards him and tried to put on a bright smile, but it turned into a frown.

Clint took her hand and gently squeezed it. He frowned when she withdrew her hand. He then felt two arms encircle his waist and felt her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I'm going to miss you Hannah," he looked up and saw Jacob watching them with a frown.

"I am going to miss you too, Clint. A month is a long time to be away."

Clint gently pushed her away, but held her in arm's length. He lifted her chin and saw tears glistening her cheeks, "you will be back soon. A month will go by fast and before you know it, you will be back here. I want you to turn that frown into a smile and enjoy your time in London."

He watched as Hannah smiled and he joined her, "that's my girl," he pushed her towards the carriage. "your parents are waiting for you," he watched as she reluctantly walked toward the carriage and settle herself in.

He waved to the rest of the family as they climbed in. He walked over to his brother, who wore the same glum expression he did. He knew he was thinking of Keera. He squeezed his shoulder, "it's only a month Ethan. There is enough work here to keep us busy," he said and walked back down to the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elizabeth felt an arm go around her waist and looked up into the smiling face of her husband. They were standing on the front steps of their town house in London waiting for Mary and Cathy's carriages to arrive at the house. Her eldest son Thomas was out visiting his cousins at Jane and Charles's house. She looked to her other side and saw her only daughter Jane and her youngest son Bennet coming-out of the house, "Come on you two. You're Aunt Mary and Aunt Cathy will be here soon."

"We are coming, Mama. It will be good to see Hannah, Keera, and Emma again. We have a lot to catch up on," Jane Darcy said and came to stand beside her mother. She was a beauty at sixteen, with her mother's dark curls and her father's blue eyes. Her father always teased her that she would have men falling at her feet before her coming out.

"I can't wait to see Henry and Richard. They always have stories to tell about their adventures and the horses on Uncle Jacob's estate," Bennet Darcy said and smiled up at his father. He was a tall lad at fourteen. He had inherited his father's dark hair and his mother's lively eyes. He was one to always get into trouble and cause mischief.

"You boys will not be getting into a mischief will you are here. Is that understood, Bennet?" Fitzwilliam asked his son with a twinkle in his eyes and a soft smile.

"Yes, Papa," Bennet said as they heard carriage wheels on the road.

They looked up and first saw Cathy and Adam's carriage and then Mary and Jacob's. Elizabeth squeezed Fitzwilliam's arm and her eyes sparkled, "they are here, my love," she said and walked down the steps. Her children following close behind. She watched Adam and Cathy alight first, soon followed by their children.

She looked over at her sister's carriage and saw Jacob step down, before helping Mary down. Elizabeth let go of her husband's arm and ran to embrace her sister. She through her arms around Mary, "it's so good to see you, Mary. I feel we don't get enough time to come and see each other," she said and pulled back.

"I have missed you, Elizabeth. Is the rest of the family already here?" Mary asked and linked arms with her sister. They walked over to the group of children standing in front of the carriages.

"Papa is over visiting Jane and Charles. He said he will be here in time for luncheon. Thomas is also over at Jane's probably getting into mischief with Charles Jr. Kitty and Nathan along with their children is spending the day with Georgiana, James, and their children. They will all be coming over tonight for supper," Elizabeth said.

Mary laughed, "Tonight is going to be a party. Are children are going to be quite a handful tonight. They will be shouting across the table to see how everyone has been. Are you sure there is enough room in your dining room for our large family?"

Her sister chuckled, "there will be just enough room. Oh, Madison Bingley's fiancé is coming over for supper tonight. We wanted him to meet the rest of the family before the wedding in a few weeks. Hopefully it will give him plenty of time to get everyone's names straight."

Mary looked at her sister thoughtfully. In her letter regarding her nieces wedding, Elizabeth hadn't mentioned the name of the groom, "Elizabeth, who is the lucky young man that Madison is marrying?"

"I didn't mention his name in the letter?" at her sister's shake of her head, Elizabeth continued, "oh, it's Liam Randall," she said and came to stand by the group of young ladies.

"What did you say about Liam Randall, Aunt Elizabeth?" Hannah asked with a raise of her head.

"He is wedding your cousin Madison in a few weeks. Do you know him, Hannah?"

"He came to stay at Papa's estate a few months ago," she laughed at the memory of when Clint had punched the young man.

Mary raised her brow at her daughter's laughter; she saw everyone looking at her daughter, "what is so funny, Hannah?"

"Mama, do you remember when Mr. Randall came to the house with Papa after that day out in the stables. His nose was bleeding and he was angry."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't answer my question, young lady."

"Well, it was Clint that gave him the bloody nose. Mr. Randall had tried to buy Duke and Clint wouldn't hear of it. He had raised that gelding from a colt," Hannah said with a smile and faraway look in her eyes.

Her cousin Emma looked at Hannah with a smirk, "You mean the young American; you have been spending every spare moment with. I hardly saw you during our stay; you were always with him."

Hannah blushed and looked down at the ground. She didn't feel comfortable talking about Clint in front of the rest of her family. Her parents already knew about them but she wasn't ready to tell the rest of the family. She looked up and smiled brightly, "Yes he is, Emma."

"Let's go into the house everyone and we can talk in the parlor," Elizabeth said and led the way up the front steps. Jacob, Adam, and Fitzwilliam went into the study, while Henry, Richard, and Bennet went into the library. They didn't want to hear the ladies talk.

Mary sat down next to Elizabeth and Cathy and they soon fell into conversation. Hannah sat down next to Jane on the settee, "How are you enjoying London, Jane?"

Jane turned to her cousin and smiled, "I like it here, but I would rather be at Pemberly. I enjoy the fresh air and the country. My mother said that I am a lot like her in that sense. Now, my dear Hannah tells me about this young American who has caught your eye," she said with a bright smile.

Hannah smiled at her cousin. She was always able to talk about gentlemen with her cousin Jane. She took a deep breath and started talking, "His brother and him came to work on Papa's estate. They were going to train some of the geldings. He is over six feet tall, black curly hair, and sky blue eyes. He is kind, handsome, caring, and he loves horses."

"He sounds like the perfect gentleman for you, Hannah. What is his brother like?" Jane asked her eyes bright.

"A young lady has already caught the eye of his brother. So he is off the market I think," Hannah said with a little look at her sister. She turned her attention back to her cousin and innocently asked, "is there any young gentleman that has caught your eye, Jane?"

"I met one of Thomas's friends when we first arrived in London. His name is Justin Anderson and he is a lawyer here in London. In fact, he is coming over for luncheon later this afternoon. Maybe you will be able to meet him."

"I would like to meet this young man who has caught your attention, and maybe someday you will be able to meet Clint and his brother," Hannah said with bright eyes and a large smile. Secretly counting the days until she would be back home and see his smiling face.

"Hannah is you still here?" Jane asked and snapped her fingers in front of her cousin's face.

Hannah snapped out of her thoughts about Clint and turned to her cousin, "yes, I am here. I was just thinking."

00000000000

Jacob sat in the chair across from his brother in law, while his cousin Adam sat in the chair beside him. He hadn't seen them in over a year and knew they had a lot to catch up on.

"How is the horse business doing, Jacob?" Fitzwilliam asked his brother. He was interested in purchasing a few new geldings.

"It is going good. I have hired two new horse trainers to help train the new geldings. I have been able to sell a few nice geldings in the last few months," Jacob said with a smile.

"Do you think you would be able to send someone here with a few horses? I am interested in buying a few more for the stables at Pemberly." Fitzwilliam asked.

"I have two geldings that would be perfect for you, Fitzwilliam. I will write my housekeeper and have her send one of the men out here to London with the two horses. If I write her tonight, they should be here in the next two weeks." Jacob said thinking he would have Mrs. McGraw send Clint out with the horses. He wanted to see the look on his daughter's face when she realized he was in London.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mrs. McGraw grabbed the letter of the table and noticed it was written in Jacob's handwriting. She took the letter opener and opened it. She quickly scanned the short note and a smile tugged at her lips. She set the letter down and motioned for a footman, "Can you please go and find Clint Morgan. Tell him to come into Jacob's study and I would like to speak to him."

The footman nodded and walked out the front door, headed for the stables.

Mrs. McGraw watched him go and went to wait for Clint in Jacob's study. She had just gone in when she heard the study door open and someone clearing their throat. She turned around and found Clint standing in the doorway.

"Come in Mr. Morgan. I have a note from Jacob for you," she said and handed him the letter.

Clint furrowed his brows, but took the note. _Why would Jacob be sending me a note? _He thought and started reading. A smile played about his lips as he got to the end. _So Jacob wants me to bring two horses to London for his brother in law and him to surprise Hannah._

"Thank you, Mrs. McGraw. Could you please put together some food for me and have a footman bring it out to the stable. I will be leaving right away."

"Right away, Mr. Morgan," she said and walked to the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned back towards him, "Have a safe trip."

Clint nodded and folded the note up. He put it in his pocket and strolled out of the study. He opened the front door and took the steps two at a time. The sooner he got the horses ready, the quicker he would be in London and see Hannah.

He walked into the stable and went to Duke's stall. He stepped inside and slipped the bridle over his head, "we are going for a little adventure, old' boy," he said and led him out into the aisle. He tied him to the stall door, before making his way over to the two other gelding that would be going along with. He stopped in front of a stall housing a handsome bay, named Jake.

He slipped in and clipped the lead rope to his halter. He led him out and tied him next to Duke. He then made his way down to the far end of the stable and led out a big, strong black gelding, named Alec. He led all three horses out into the sunlight and tied them to the hitching rail. He quickly threw his saddle over Duke's back and cinched the saddle tight.

"Here is the food you requested, Mr. Morgan," a footman said from behind him.

Clint turned from his task and grabbed the sack. Nodding his thanks, he put it in his saddlebags and walked back into the stable. He knew where to find his brother, so he made his way to Prince's stall.

He leaned his arms on the stall door, "Ethan, I need to talk to you."

Ethan spun around at his brother's voice and raised a brow, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I will be going to London for a while with two of Jacob's geldings. His brother in law would like to purchase them and he wants me to deliver them."

"Have a safe trip, brother. I will keep working with the geldings while you are gone. If you will give me a few minutes, I would like you to bring a note for Miss Keera. Will you deliver it to her for me?" Ethan hopefully asked.

"I will give you a few minutes. Meet me outside by the horses, when you are done," Clint said and pushed away from the stall door. He nodded to his brother and walked back out to the horses. He checked to make sure the saddle on Duke was cinched tight and the halter's on Alec and Jake were buckled.

He slipped his foot into the stirrup and swung into the saddle. He turned his head when he heard running footsteps. He smiled at his brother.

"Here is the note. Make sure it gets to Keera," Ethan said and handed a folded piece of paper to his brother.

Clint took the note and slipped it into this shirt pocket. He patted it and grinned, "I will, Ethan." He gathered up the two horse's lead rope and turned Duke toward the main gate, "I will see you in a few weeks," he tipped his hat and kicked Duke into a trot; the two geldings following close behind.

_Soon I will be seeing Hannah again._

000000000000

Hannah strolled along the London streets, her arm linked with that of her cousin Jane. They had spent the morning visiting the library and were now heading back to the Darcy townhouse for tea. She almost stumbled forward when Jane stopped suddenly. She glanced at her cousin and saw her staring straight ahead.

"Jane what's wrong? Did you see something?"

Jane shook her head, sending her dark curls bouncing. "I saw Thomas, with Mr. Anderson walking towards the house. He will probably be at tea."

"Are you nervous about seeing him again?"

"I don't know, Hannah. I do not know what I feel when I am around him. It is all so confusing," she said with a confused look at her cousin.

Hannah laughed, "That is how I first felt around Clint. It gets easier after you spend time with him," she said reassuringly. She pulled her cousin forward and they continued walking towards the house.

They stepped through the doorway and handed their bonnets to a waiting footman. Hannah pulled her cousin to the parlor door and stepped inside.

"Miss Rawlins, it is a pleasure to see you again," a voice said from the left of her.

Hannah turned and saw Liam Randall standing beside her cousin Madison. She curtsied and gave a curt nod, "good afternoon, Mr. Randall," she said and went to sit beside Jane. She looked up and saw Mr. Randall staring at her.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Randall?"

He shook his head and sat down next to his fiancé. He thought maybe that she would be jealous that he was marrying her cousin, but she did not give any hint. He sighed and grabbed a sandwich of the plate, sitting on the table.

Hannah looked around and saw a handsome young man sitting beside her cousin Thomas. She glanced at Jane and saw she was looking at him. She nudged her elbow and whispered, "Is that Justin Anderson?"

"Yes, that's him, Hannah," she whispered.

Hannah took another look at him and saw why Jane was smitten. He looked to be a little taller than her cousin Thomas. He had dark brown hair, green eyes, a straight nose, and a bright smile. She shook her head; he didn't even compare to Clint in her mind. While Mr. Anderson was lean, Clint was broad and muscular.

Her thoughts drifted to his easy smile and blue eyes. She missed him so much, but she wouldn't be able to see him for another three weeks. She missed taking out the horses with him and having races across the lush land; trying to beat him during every race. Going out for walks in the frosty morning and seeing him playing with Roscoe by the stable.

She sighed and turned her attention to the conversations going on around her. She picked up her tea cup and wished she could see Clint before three weeks were up.

0000000000000

Clint pulled duke to a walk as they reached the outskirts of London. He had been traveling for the past four days and was ready for a nice meal and a warm bed. He looked back at the two geldings following him and knew they were covering in dirt and needed a wash.

He turned his attention back to the city and sat in the saddle staring at all the fine buildings and houses. He had never been to a large city and seen so many people. He rode Duke past a few young women standing on the sidewalk and knew they were looking at him curiously.

He tipped his hat to them and continued on, hoping to reach the Darcy townhouse soon. He looked at all the fine carriages and men and women walking. They were dressed in fine clothes and made sure not to get a speck of dirt on them, while he was wearing in American clothing, which was covered in a layer of dust and dirt.

He stood out in this city and saw people looking at him, like he didn't belong here. He continued on down the road and saw a house that Jacob had described in his letter and where to find it. He pulled the horses to a stop and swung down from the saddle and held the reins in left hand.

He took of his hat with right and swatted some of the dust from his clothing. He looked up and saw two young men walking towards him. He smiled when he noticed it was Jacob's son and another young man.

He waited for them to reach him before he spoke, "Henry."

Henry stopped in front of Clint and smiled, "Clint, what are you doing in London?"

"Your father asked me to bring Alec and Jake for Mr. Darcy. I just got into the city and I'm glad I ran into you," he turned his attention to the other young man and held out his hand; "I'm Clint Morgan."

"Charles Bingley. Henry's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Morgan," Charles said and shook Clint's hand.

Clint turned his attention back to Henry, "do you think you could tell Jacob I'm here with the horses. Oh, and if Hannah is here at Mr. Darcy's please don't mention I'm here. I want to surprise her."

Henry chuckled, "she will be surprised and happy to see you, Clint. Papa is visiting Uncle Fitzwilliam, along with Charles father. They should be in his study. I will be right back," henry said and walked to the front door, Charles following behind.

Clint chuckled and rubbed Duke's nose. He stood outside for a few minutes, before he saw Jacob coming out of the house and walking towards him. Right behind him were a redheaded gentleman and tall, dark man.

"Clint, I'm glad you made it. These are my brother in laws, Fitzwilliam Darcy and Charles Bingley." Jacob said and gestured to each man in turn.

Clint held out his hand for both men, "it's a pleasure gentlemen," he turned to Jacob, "did you tell Hannah I was here?"

Jacob shook his head and chuckled, "No, I want her to be surprised with your visit."

Darcy looked at the young man in front of him. He was a tall, broad shouldered, young man. He turned to Jacob with a question on his lips, "What is this young man, to my niece, Jacob?"

"Oh, right. Clint is courting Hannah. We did not want to tell any of the family until after Madison's wedding, but you should know," Jacob said with a grin. He had finally cast aside any doubts of her daughter's affection for the young American.

"You're from America, Mr. Morgan? Do you plan on going back?" Charles asked.

"No, I recently bought a small estate close to Jacob's property. I plan on fixing it up and moving in. I like it here in England."

Bingley nodded. Jacob turned to the two geldings, "these are the two geldings I figured you would like, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy walked over to the horses and looked them over. While he was doing that Jacob turned to Clint, "Hannah is in the parlor and I think it is time you surprised her," Jacob said with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll come with you, Clint. I want to see Hannah's face."

Clint nodded, handed the Duke's reins to Charles and mounted the steps. He followed Jacob into the entry way and came face to face with Mary and another woman. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Rawlins," he said and took off his hat.

Mary eyes widened when she saw Clint standing next to her husband, "Hello, Clint. This is my sister Elizabeth," she said and motioned to her sister. "Why are you here, Clint?"

Jacob chuckled at his wife, "he brought two geldings for your brother and I thought it would be nice to surprise Hannah with his visit."

Mary nodded, "she will definitely be surprised. I believe she is still in the parlor with her cousin's and some other guests," she said and walked to the door with Elizabeth, "we will be back later."

Clint watched them go and turned back to Jacob. It was taking him a long time to see Hannah.

Jacob saw Clint's restless ness and grinned, "The door on the far left is the parlor and the door should be open. You can walk in and surprise her now."

Clint walked down the row of doors. He glanced in and could see Hannah sitting with a dark haired young lady. He stood in the doorway and saw a few curious eyes look up at him, but the pair of blue eyes he wanted to see didn't look up.

"Hannah Rawlins," he said his voice clear and confident.

Hannah lifted her head at the familiar voice and gasped. There standing in the doorway, dusty, and tired was her Clint. She jumped off the settee and ran towards him, not caring about decorum or propriety. She flung her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around the room. He heard her squeal and he chuckled, "I missed you, Hannah."

"I missed you too, Clint," she whispered in his ear.

Clint set her back on the hardwood floor and heard a chuckle from behind him. He looked behind him and saw Jacob standing in the doorway. He was grinning, "Do you like your surprise, Hannah?" Jacob asked his daughter.

Hannah glared at her father, "You knew he was coming to London, Papa?"

"I asked him to accompany some horses for your uncle and thought it would be a nice surprise," he said with a grin. "Now I should go back outside. I will talk to you later, Clint," he said and headed for the front door.

"Hannah is you going to introduce this gentleman?" two voices from the parlor asked.

Hannah turned back around and felt Clint put his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling and then at the cousins and guests in the parlor staring at them. She blushed, but calmly said, "Everyone this is Clint Morgan."

Clint removed his hat and ran a hand through his thick hair. He looked at all the young ladies and gentleman sitting around the parlor, "it's a pleasure," he said and his eyes sought those of Liam Randall.

Please Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long since I have updated this story. I have been swamped with work and schoolwork that I haven't found time to write. I won't be able to update until sometime next weekend or during spring break, but I hope this tides you over until then.

Chapter 13

Hannah grabbed Clint's hand and tried to pull him towards the settee but he pulled his hand back and smiled. He saw her puzzled expression and chuckled, "I need to go and freshen up, before I sit down, Hannah," he said and gestured to his dusty and sweaty clothes.

Hannah turned her lips down into a frown and pouted, "You promise you will be right back."

Clint offered her a reassuring smile and kissed her hand before he went to grab his saddlebags.

Hannah watched Clint's retreating figure walk down the hall and towards the front door. She turned around and found her cousin Jane and Liam Randall staring at her. Jane's face was a mixture of curiosity and joy, while Mr. Randall's had an emotion that bordered on jealousy. Hannah walked over to her cousin and sat down, not bothering to explain who Clint was.

"That was Clint Morgan?" Jane asked her with wonderment in her voice.

Hannah chuckled at the younger girls face and nodded, "Yes that was Clint," she looked up towards the empty doorway and could not believe that he was actually here in London. She had missed him the last two weeks.

She listened to the lull of conversation around her, while waiting for Clint to come back and join them. She knew her cousin Thomas and his friend Mr. Anderson would be asking where he came from and what he was doing here.

She strained her ears and heard footsteps coming down the hall. She stood when Clint walked through the door and gestured for him to come and take the seat next to her.

Clint gratefully sat down next to Hannah and relaxed. He had been riding for the past three days and his muscles were aching from being in the saddle for so long. He turned to Hannah and felt himself feeling better.

She smiled at him, turned to her cousins and introduced him. Clint had met most of the guests in the parlor, but he met her cousins Thomas, Jane, and Madison. He looked towards where Liam Randall was sitting with a young lady. Hannah had told him it was her cousin and Liam's fiancé. Clint was glad he did not hold anything against Randall for what he tried doing all those months ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hannah's cousin Thomas, "where are you from, Mr. Morgan? Your clothes and manners tell me you are not native to England."

Clint chuckled and shook his head, "No I am not native to England. I was born and raised in America," he said and saw Thomas's and Mr. Anderson's eyes light up in interest.

"What prompted you to journey to England?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I came over with my brother a few months ago to work for Mr. Rawlins. I have always worked with horses and I finally got the chance to train them and I took it."

"Do you miss your homeland?" Madison asked.

Clint was surprised by the question. Over the past few weeks he had not really thought of America as his home anymore, "sometimes I do find myself thinking about it, but I am happy where I am now," he said with a glance at Hannah.

He found her smiling up at him and returned the smile, "Did you ride Duke to London?"

"Yes, he is a great horse to have on a long ride."

"Is he still outside? I would like to go out and see him," she said with a sunny smile and sparkling blue eyes.

Clint stood and held out his hand, "Shall we, Miss Rawlins. I believe there is a horse that is need of some company," he said in a teasing tone.

Hannah chuckled and took his offered hand. She walked side by side with Clint through the townhouse, towards the front door. A footman held the door open for them and they stepped outside. She could see that her father and Mr. Darcy were still talking by the horses. She watched as her uncle held out his hand and her father firmly grasped it.

Clint linked Hannah's hand with his and continued down the main walk. He smiled to Jacob and saw Mr. Darcy watching the two of them. He pulled Hannah to a stop in front of the horses and addressed Jacob, "Hannah was eager to see Duke and you know I can't say no to her."

Hannah smiled and looked up at her uncle. She could see in his eyes that he was trying to figure Clint out and what he wanted. She locked eyes with her uncle and smiled up at him, "do you find the horses to your liking Uncle?" she asked and stepped away from Clint to rub Duke's nose.

The horse blew into her hand and rubbed her shoulder. She laughed at the horses antics.

"Both of the geldings are great horses," Mr. Darcy said and turned to look at Clint, "when they have had time to rest, would you take a ride with me, Mr. Morgan? I would like to have a chance to talk to you."

Clint looked from Mr. Darcy's serious face to Hannah, who shrugged her shoulders and offered him a reassuring smile. Clint glanced back at her uncle and smiled, "whenever you are ready to go for the ride, I will be waiting. You won't be disappointed with these two geldings."

Mr. Darcy chuckled at the young man, "I'm sure I won't be. Why don't we head in for some lunch, I am sure you must be starved, Mr. Morgan," he turned and gestured for Williams to come forward, "I will have Williams take the horses to the stable and blush them down."

Clint watched Williams take Duke toward the stable and knew he would be in good hands. He walked over to where Hannah was standing and offered her his arm.

Hannah followed her father and uncle back into the house, making sure there was enough room between her and clint to be proper. She looked up at his face and saw his blue eyes were twinkling down at her. "How long will you be staying in London?"

Clint frowned for a minute and looked straight ahead, "I'm not sure. I was hoping to stay longer than a few days, but it is up to your father. I am certain Ethan can handle the few horses we were working with," he said and then remembered the note Ethan had wrote for Keera.

He stopped her and reached into his pocket. Taking out the note and handing it to Hannah, "please give this to Keera. It would not be proper if I gave it to her, so I want you to. Make sure that she gets it as soon as possible."

Hannah took the note and looked at it and then up at him, a question in her eyes. She did not recognize the handwriting.

"It is from Ethan. He misses your sister about as much as I missed you, Hannah," he whispered and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes. He saw the same love he felt for her shining back at him. He lightly touched her cheek with his fingers and felt her lean into his touch.

He quickly pulled away, when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up from and saw Jacob standing in the doorway, "I think it is time for you two to come in and join us for lunch."

Clint nodded and grasped Hannah's hand again. He smiled faintly down at her and led her back into the house. They walked past Jacob and he followed Hannah to the dining room. He saw that most of her family was gathered around the table, with a lot of unfamiliar faces staring back at him.

He felt Hannah give his hand a squeeze and followed her to two empty chairs. He helped her sit before he sat down next to her, "I promise I will give Keera the note as soon as we are alone."

Clint gave a slight nod and grabbed a sandwich and some fruit for his slight lunch. He took a bite of the sandwich and realized how hungry he really was.

"How is the estate coming, Clint? Are you almost done repairing it?" Hannah asked. She wanted to hear all about the estate and where she might be living with him, if he ever asked.

"It is coming along fine. The outside is finished and I plan on redoing most of the inside the way I want it when I get back. I plan on adding another stable and a few more corrals," Clint said as he finished the sandwich.

"If you need any help decorating the inside of the house, please ask. I know my mother and I would be happy to help," she said with a bright smile.

Clint chuckled at her enthusiasm and turned his head to the other end of the table when he heard Mr. Darcy call his name.

"Are you ready to take the horses out for a ride?" he asked and pushed away from the table.

Clint pushed away from the table, grabbed an apple from the bowl, casted Hannah a smile, and followed her uncle out of the house. He set his hat on his head and watched as Williams brought Alec and Jack over to them.

Mr. Darcy handed Alec's reins to him and took Jack's reins for himself. Clint put his foot into the stirrup and swung into the saddle. He turned a prancing Alec around in a circle, while Mr. Darcy swung into the saddle.

He pushed Alec into a walk and rode side by side with Jack as they rode down the street. They rode in silence for a while before Mr. Darcy broke the silence, "Jacob informed me about your relationship with my niece Hannah. Jacob knows what your intentions are, but I would like you to tell me what they are."

Clint took a deep breath and turned to glance at Hannah's uncle. He was watching him with a serious expression written across his face, "well, Mr. Darcy, I still need to finish work on the estate, but I am planning on asking Hannah to marry me. I have been in love with her since the first day and I don't see my life without her in it."

Mr. Darcy was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I know you will come across people that will tell you that Hannah married beneath her but I have found that if you are willing to give up all that for love then it is worth it. You won't find any of her aunts or uncles against the marriage because I see you are both in love. This warning is from all of us, if you break her heart then you will have all of us to deal with."

"I understand, Mr. Darcy."

Hannah's uncle smiled and gestured to the two horses, "you trained Alec and Jack yourself?"

"Yes sir. I grew up with horses and I have been training them since I was sixteen."

"You trained these two really well. I don't trust most horses with a young child, but I am sure these two would know that they have to be careful with a young child."

"I am glad you like them, Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Darcy turned Jack around and they headed back to his townhouse. They swung out of the saddles and handed the reins over to Williams. Mr. Darcy clasped the younger man's shoulder, "Are you in any rush to get back to my brother's estate?"

Clint shook his head, "No, my younger brother can handle the horses for now."

"Good, I would like to invite you to my niece's wedding as our guest. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds great, Mr. Darcy," Clint said with a big smile. It would mean he would be able to spend more time with Hannah before going back to the estate.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hannah looked at her reflection staring back at her. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few strands framing her face. Her dress was a light shade of blue that match her eyes. She stepped away from the mirror and took a deep breath. Today was her cousin's wedding and then tomorrow they would be leaving for home.

She smiled. It had been so long since she had a chance to walk around the grounds of the estate and take long rides on Dusty, not caring about her appearance or being unladylike. She turned to look at the door when a knock sounded against the wood.

She walked over and opened it. She smiled when she found Clint standing on the other side. She took in his appearance. He was wearing black breeches, tucked into new black boots. He was wearing a crisp white new shirt, his black jacket fitting snuggly around his shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and found he was wearing his old hat.

She locked eyes with him, smiling mischievously, "you look very handsome in your new clothes, Mr Morgan, but I must say that I prefer you in a faded flannel shirt and worn jeans," she said and stepped out into the hallway.

Clint grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. He raised an eyebrow, "Would you like it if I went and changed, but then I will look very out of place," he gestured to his clothes. "I thought it would be nice to wear formal clothing. After the wedding I will change back into my old clothing, if that pleases you?" he asked with twinkling eyes.

Hannah looked at his clothes again and bit her lip, "it would please me greatly."

Clint took her hand and started walking towards the stairway. He studies Hannah out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were sparkling and her face slightly flushed, "You look beautiful, Hannah," he stated and brought her hand to his lips for a brief kiss.

"Thank you, Clint," she smiled as they descended the stairs. They stood at the bottom and listened to the hustle and bustle of the household staff. Hannah looked around and saw her father walking out of his study. He saw them and walked over.

"You look lovely, Hannah. The servants will spend the time we are at the wedding to finish packing. I know you two are anguish to get back to the estate," he looked at Clint with a nod.

"May I speak to you, Jacob?" he asked.

Jacob looked at Hannah and then back at Clint, "yes, come to my study when you are ready."

Clint sighed with relief and watched Hannah's father walk away. He turned to the young lady on his arm and smiled, "I will be right back."

"I will be waiting," she said and kissed his cheek. He walked away and she stood there watching him leave. She walked back over to the stairs and sat down.

Clint followed Jacob to his study and stepped inside. He watched silently as Jacob walked around the mahogany desk and sat down. He took of his hat and turned it around in his hands. He was nervous about what Jacob might say to what he had to ask.

Jacob gestured for Clint to sit, but the young man waved his off, "I would much rather stand."

"you are here to speak of Hannah," Jacob stated.

Clint looked up from his hat and stared at Jacob. He nodded, "Yes, sir. I would like your permission for her hand in marriage. I love your daughter and I will treat her right."

Jacob looked at Clint, the young man who had won his daughter's heart. He would miss her terribly, but he knew she needed to start her own life and family. He looked at the door, picturing Hannah on the other side. He looked back at Clint with a smile, "you have my blessing. I was a bit leery at first because of your position, but I would not trust my little girl to just anyone. I know you have won her heart."

Clint knew he had a silly grin plastered across his face but he nodded, "Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob stood and walked around the desk. He clapped Clint on the back, "we best get going. The wedding is set to start in half an hour. Hannah will be wondering what is taking us so long," he said and stepped out into the hall.

Clint followed and set his hat back on his head. He had Jacob's permission and now all he had to do was ask Hannah. He looked over to the staircase and saw that Hannah was sitting there watching him. He strolled over and grasped her hands. He pulled her to her feet and grinned, "Are you ready to leave?"

Hannah took his arm and they headed towards the front door. She could see her mother, father, brother, and sister waiting for them. They walked over to them, "is the carriage here yet?" Hannah asked.

"It just arrived. We will attend the wedding and then go back to the Bingley's townhouse for the wedding breakfast. We leave tomorrow at first light," Jacob said and led his wife out to the waiting carriage.

Clint helped Hannah in and had her hand a little longer than necessary. He stepped back and together him and Jacob walked to their waiting horses. He mounted Duke and they waited for the carriage to start. Clint watched it lurch forward and kicked Duke into a walk.

It only took them a short time to reach the church and find the rest of her family standing together inside. She walked over to them, leaning slightly against Clint, and greeted them. She looked over to the pews and could see Mr. Randall patiently talking to his sister.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and turned to see her mother "Is everyone here, Mama?"

"Yes, dear. We should go and find our seats. The wedding is about to start," she said and walked to one of the pews with her father.

Clint and Hannah said goodbye and went to sit next to her family. Clint helped Hannah sit and sat down next to her. He looked up towards the altar and saw that Randall was impatiently waiting for the wedding to start.

He tore his eyes from the front of the church and looked around. He could see most of Hannah's family seated in the first couple of pews. He could feel the eyes of a few of Madison's friends on him and he was glad Hannah was sitting beside him.

Hannah shifted in her seat and felt Clint give her hand a brief squeeze. She looked towards the back of the church and watched as her cousin fairly glided down the aisle. She was beautiful in her gown, with pink flowers scattered throughout her hair.

She watched as Madison made it to the altar and kissed her Uncle Charles on the cheek. Hannah watched as the wedding unfolded and it made her envision her own wedding and hoped it was to the man sitting beside her. She felt Clint squeeze her hand again and knew he was thinking the same thing.

The wedding was over sooner than she thought it would be and she watched her cousin and her new husband walk down the aisle and to the back of the church. She stood along with everyone else and made their way to the back of the church.

She walked over to her cousin, Clint following close behind, and stopped in front of her. "Congratulations, Madison," she said and pulled her into a hug, "I know you will be happy with your husband," she said and pulled back.

"Thank you, Hannah," Madison said and took hold of her husband's arm.

Hannah stepped away to make room for the other guests and went to stand by Clint. She saw that her family was wishing her cousin well and would soon be joining them.

"Your cousin looks happy and Liam Randall seems pleased," Clint said with a look at the couple.

Hannah nodded, "I know she will be happy. She loves Mr. Randall and I am sure he loves her too."

Clint looked at her, wishing he could tell her again how much he loved her. That he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but this was not the place or time. "We will be leaving for home in less than two hours. It will be good to be out in the country and take walks to where ever our legs take us."

Hannah chuckled at Clint's words and smiled, "the first thing I am doing when I get home is going for a long walk. I want to see the woods and meadows, before I go to bed for the night."

Clint listened intently and had the perfect idea of how he was going to propose. He took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on the back, soon she would be with him forever.

000000000000000

Hannah looked out the carriage window and saw the estate in the distance. She smiled. They would soon be home and she could go for a long ride. Looking to the left, she could see her father and Clint riding right beside the carriage. Her eyes lingered on Clint's face, before turning back to looking out the window.

It wasn't long before they were driving up the lane and came to a stop in front of the house. A footman soon had the door open and helped her mother, sister, and her out. She watched as her brother and sister walked up the front steps and into the house.

She turned back to the carriage and saw that servants were already unloading the trunks and other bags. She heard horse's hoofs and saw that her father and Clint were just coming up the lane. She waited for them to pull to a stop and dismount.

Jacob handed Clint the reins of his horse and gave him a brief smile. Clint smiled back and led the two horses over to Hannah, "would you care to go for a ride?"

"Yes I would," Hannah said and grabbed his hand. Clint led her to the stable and handed the reins of Saigon and Duke over to a stable boy, before going to saddle Dakota and Dusty.

Hannah went over to one of the stalls and rubbed the horse's nose. It only took a few minutes for Clint to saddle the horses and she watched as he led them back over to where she stood.

Clint walked over to Hannah and helped her into the saddle. He then mounted and kicked Dakota into a walk. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled when he felt the breeze hit his face. The sun was shining and the grass and trees blowing with the wind.

Hannah watched as they continued riding, but soon she did not know where they were going. They soon lost sight of the house and rode deeper into the woods. The woods started clearing and she finally saw where he was leading her.

She gasped when his estate finally came into view. There were trees on both sides of the lane. She looked over to the left and saw two stables, along with a couple of corrals. Something drew her attention to the right and she found a spectacular garden, flowers of all different colors.

"Do you like it, Hannah?" Clint asked when he pulled Dakota to a stop in front of the house.

Hannah pulled Dusty to a halt, "I love it, Clint," she said.

Clint smiled and dismounted. He tied Dakota to the hitching rail and walked over to her horse. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her out of the saddle. He gently placed her on the ground but was not ready to let her go. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked down at her with twinkling eyes, "do you truly love the estate?"

Hannah placed her hands around his neck, "Yes, Clint. I truly love it."

"Good because I have something I have wanted to ask you for a long time," he said and got down on one knee. He pulled out his mother's ring and gazed into her eyes, "Will you marry me, Hannah?"

Hannah looked down at Clint and felt tears starting to prick her eyes. She had almost lost him once but she was not going to again, "Yes, I will marry you."

Clint whooped and jumped up. He picked her up and spun her around. He heard her laughter and soon heard himself joining in. he set her down after a few minutes, "I love you, Hannah," he said and lowered his head for a kiss.

Hannah reached her arms around his neck and leaned into him, "I love you, Clint," she said and knew this was only the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

5 years later

Clint rode up the lane and pulled Dakota to a stop. He quickly dismounted and led the black gelding to the stable. It had been five years since Jacob had given him Dakota as a wedding present. He had seen how much the young man and horse had bonded and did not want to separate them.

He led Dakota to his stall and stripped the gear from him. He slipped the bridal from his head and stepped out of the stall with the saddle. He carried it over to the tack room and set it on the appropriate hook. He stepped out of the tack room and strolled to the open door. He stood against the door frame and looked towards the house.

His thoughts drifted to the past five years. Hannah and he had married two months after getting back from London. Two years into their marriage they welcomed a son, named Jeremiah. He looked like his father, with the same black hair and blue eyes, but he had his mother's spirit. Seven months ago they welcomed a baby girl, who they named Cassandra or Cassie.

Ethan had finally been able to marry Keera two years ago. They lived in a small estate less than a day's ride from Jacob's estate. They currently had a four month old little girl, named Ava.

Hannah's cousin Madison was happily living in London with Liam Randall. They never missed a family gathering and seemed happy together. They had a four year old son and a two year old daughter.

Two years ago, they had been invited to a wedding that had surprised them both. Her cousin Jane was engaged to be married to Justin Anderson. Hannah did not think anything would come of their acquaintance. Mr. Anderson did not seem interested in Jane but it seemed they spent quite a bit of time together over the summer.

Clint shook the happy memories away and pushed off the door frame. He whistled for Roscoe, who came bounding out of the flower bed, and stooped down to pet the six year old Beagle. He stood back up and continued on to the house. He opened the door and stepped inside, setting his hat on the hook by the door.

He quickly turned when he heard the sound of little footsteps running across the hardwood floor and almost lost his balance when little arms snacked around his waist. He put his arms around the little boy and hugged him closer, "Did you miss me, Jeremiah?"

"Yes, Papa," the three year old mumbled into his father's shirt. He looked up and grinned, "When can we go riding?"

Clint chuckled at his son and knelt down to the little boy's level. He put his hands on his shoulders and smiled, "How about we go out tomorrow morning? What do you think about that?"

Jeremiah squealed and took off running down the hallway, to find his mother. Clint stood and chuckled, watching his son run as fast as his little legs would take him. He continued through the house and knew where to find his wife.

They only had a few servants, which included a maid, butler, and cook. He liked to take care of the horses by himself and get them use to him. He trained all of them and then sold the ones who were ready, to families that lived around here.

He walked to the music room and heard the soft melody coming from within. He stopped in the doorway and quietly watched her fingers glide across the keys. After five years of marriage she was still the most beautiful woman he had met. Her hair today was in a simple bun, but it was already coming undone from running around all morning.

He waited for the music to come to an end before walking further into the room, "that was lovely Hannah."

Hannah turned around at the sound of her husband's voice and smiled, "thank you, Clint," she looked over to where Jeremiah was playing soldiers on the floor, "our little man told me you are taking him riding tomorrow. You know he will not be able to sleep tonight. He will be too excited for the morning."

Clint chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss. He pulled away when he heard Cassie start to whine in the corner. He walked over to his little daughter and picked her up in his arms. He looked into her eyes and saw they sparkled up at him the same way her mother's did.

He pushed some of her hair of her forehead and walked back over to the piano. He handed Cassie over to Hannah and went over to pick Jeremiah up off the floor, "Would you like to go outside and on a picnic? I asked cook to prepare a basket earlier."

"That sounds lovely, Clint. It is a beautiful day outside and I could use some fresh air," Hannah said and walked over to him, carrying Cassie.

Clint nodded and took Jeremiah to the kitchen. He said goodbye to cook and grabbed the basket sitting on the work bench. He walked back through the hallway and met Hannah at the front door. She opened the door for him and allowed him to pass through first.

He noticed she had went and found a blanket to lie on the grass. They walked side by side in silence until he found the perfect spot. It was a little clearing, with trees offering enough shade from the glaring sun.

Hannah spread the blanket and set Cassie down. She grabbed the basket from her husband and joined her daughter on the blanket. She proceeded to take out the food cook had prepared for them.

Clint set Jeremiah on the ground and watched as the little boy took off after Roscoe. He watched for a few minutes as the boy and dog tussled in the tall grass, before lowering himself to the ground. He grabbed a sandwich and started eating.

"I received a letter from Henry today," Hannah said as she looked up from playing with Cassie.

Clint raised a brow at her words. They hadn't heard from Hannah's brother in over a year. He was currently living in America, working as a doctor, "How is Henry doing?"

"He said he was fine and enjoying Boston. He mentioned in his letter that he met a young woman by the name of Poppy Hart and it sounded by his words that it was getting serious between the two."

"Do you know when he will be coming back to England?"

"He did not mention anything specific but I am sure he will come home for a visit soon and maybe even bring a wife back with him. I know Papa and Mama miss him daily, but they know he is living his life the way he wants," she said and looked off into the distance.

Clint saw her look and knew she was missing her brother. He reached over and squeezed her hand, "he will come back and then you will see him then. I am sure he is missing you too."

Hannah smiled and turned to look at him, "your right," she said and turned back to their daughter.

Clint finished his sandwich and stretched out on the blanket. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the clouds. The past five years had been perfect and he knew there were many more to come. He looked at his little family and could not believe how blessed he was.

Author's note: this is the end of Hannah and Clint's story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. Make sure you check out my other stories.


End file.
